Pirate's Life
by jeweleethegeek
Summary: Araelya Drace is a threat to the East India Trading Company. Lord Gwillim wants to see her hung at the gallows. He sees similarities between her and another pirate whom she is almost as annoying as: Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow and Will Turner try to turn her in for a reward, but another pirate crew gets in their way. Will Araelya fall for one of these wretched pirates?
1. The Legend

The night was dreary and quiet. Fog hung low on the Royal Navy, as they communicated in rushed sentences. The boots of marching soldiers splashed into puddles along the streets. Everyone was tense and jumpy, but not sure why. The chilling air rushed in on them, blowing one of the soldiers hats off and into a puddle. The men were as tense as a bowstring.

Alec Gwillim, chairman of the East India Trading Company, sat at the table under the stone entryway. His advisors stood before him, discussing _the girl.  
_ "Sir, where do you suggest we start looking for her?"

Lord Gwillim pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration. "Try interrogating." The two advisors clutched their guns tighter out of nervousness. Lord Gwillim's tone was impatient, he had been trying to get his hands on this girl for a while, and he was growing tired of this goose chase. "She is well known, someone is bound to know her whereabouts," Gwillim said, glaring at the men. The two white curls of his hair set just above his ears, his hat sitting lightly atop his head. "Put a bounty on her," he commanded, "she'll be in our hands within weeks."

Gwillim was agitated with his men and their inability to do their jobs. This girl was almost as much trouble as one other pirate he had had a run in with recently: Captain Jack Sparrow. The girl was like Sparrow in so many ways, as a matter of fact. She acted like him, and had a strange way with words, just as he did. She was only about seventeen years old, but she was a Sparrow in the making.

"Pardon me," spoke the second advisor in a bold voice, "but is one girl really worth all this trouble?"

Gwillim turned to him with annoyance, "It is if the girl is Araelya Drace."

Little was known about Araelya Drace, but she reeked havoc wherever she went. She had caused enough problems for Gwillim, and he had had it with her. He was willing to do anything to get to her. His only wish was to see her being hung at the gallows, as dark as that may seem.

The soldiers all rushed off to do as they were commanded. A bounty for 1,000 shillings was placed on Araelya. Soon enough everyone was out looking for her, pirates and all. No human would help her stay hidden. They would all want to turn her in and claim their reward. However, Araelya still managed to stay out of the limelight. She wasn't seen for months, and eventually the bounty was raised by another thousand.

People were going crazy in search of the girl, and all they had to do was open their eyes. Araelya was staying hidden in Tortuga. She was in desperate need of a ship to stow away on. She had been sleeping on the streets for a few weeks, and there was said to be sightings of her there in Tortuga; this place was growing old and it was time to move again.

She was crouched behind a pile of crates that were being loaded onto a beautiful boat with black sails. She pushed her hat down over her face in an attempt to keep hidden. She heard men arguing about needing more rum, as men usually did. Turning to the wall behind her, she spotted one of her wanted posters and tore it down, shoving it deep in her pocket. It was best to tear down as many of these as possible. She pushed the lid off of one of the barrels that she was hiding behind and scrambled inside. She managed to get the lid back on just as a man stumbled over and lifted it. He grunted as he barred the weight of it, and carried it onto the ship.

Hours of rocking on the rough seas passed by. Her legs ached from being in the cramped barrel all day. But just outside of her barrel a not-so-famous captain was giving orders.

"Captain," the gruff voice of Mr. Gibbs rang out, "Do we have a heading, sir?" Mr. Gibbs, although he has always stood by his captain, was doubtful of him now. They hadn't gotten anything of value in some while, and Mr. Gibbs knew just what _he_ would like to search for. "Might I suggest we find that girl. Araelya, was it? The reward for finding her might be worth our time, Captain."

"Then we shall start our search for her if you think it is that important," said the voice of Captain Jack Sparrow. He was standing next to the barrel that contained the girl they were to be looking for. He was oblivious.

"She hasn't been spotted in months, sir," Mr Gibbs said in a rush. "Where do we look?" The rest of the crew was starting to gather around to listen in on the conversation.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, holding up his finger as he did so, but he was interrupted by a tiny sneeze. The confused crew looked at each other, trying to locate the source of the sneeze, but it was too small and girly of a sneeze for any of them. Jack leaned in close to Mr. Gibbs, "That wouldn't have been your dainty sneeze by chance, would it?" he asked hopefully.

Mr. Gibbs shook his head, "Nay, Sir. Not me."

"I was afraid not." He turned on his heel to look at the barrel that the sneeze had come from. He poked at the lid like it was a live creature. The crew leaned in, urging him on. He slid the lid off to reveal Araelya crouched inside.

Araelya instantly leaped from the barrel and lashed out at Jack with her knife, but he stepped back out of her reach and the crew disarmed her quickly. She kicked and jerked her body around, but it was no use. Two men, by the names of Ragetti and Pintel, held her arms back, but Fiona had other ways of making them release her. She lunged at Ragetti with her head and crashed into him with such great force that his wooden eye popped out of his face and was sent rolling on the ground. Ragetti yelped and dropped Araelya's arm so that he could go after the eye. Araelya took this chance to swing her fist at Pintel. Her fist collided with his nose. Blood burst out from it and he too released her arm.

As she turned to run, she hit the chest of Jack Sparrow. She gasped and whirled to run in a different direction, but two more crew members hit her forcefully on the face and the stomach. She curled in on herself in pain and she was seized. Araelya squirmed in their grip, but someone came up behind her and pulled her hair tight so that she couldn't move her head in any direction. She hissed through her clenched teeth, not wanting to accept her capture.

Jack came to stand in front of her and tilted his head up to peered at her, "Who are you?" He was rather impressed with the damage she had done, considering her small size and fragile looking body.

The only sound was that of the sea. Araelya pressed her lips tight together, refusing to speak. She was not about to cooperate with the people who would most likely turn her in to the Royal Navy.

It didn't take long, however, for a strangely small man to recognize her. He waddled forward, his bald head shinning in the sunlight and pointed at her accusingly, "She be the one we are looking for. I recognize her from the wanted posters."

Mr. Gibbs stepped up beside of Jack, "You're Araelya, then?" He smiled and looked a his captain, "Finding her was much easier than I though it would be."

Jack was still eyeing the girl. Everyone questioned what to do next, and Jack didn't exactly have the answer. If they went to the Royal Navy to turn her in, they would be arrested too, same has Araelya. If a different pirate turned her in it might've been a different story, but Jack was greatly wanted by Lord Gwillim also. And, frankly, he didn't feel right turning this girl in, but when was he ever known for doing the right thing.

He studied her closely. Her oversized white shirt blew in the wind, and her black hair was escaping from its braid and blowing in her face. The look she gave him was so haunting that he actually felt intimidated.

"Lock her up," Jack said finally. "We shall take her to the Royal Navy."

Araelya wiggled in the grasp of the men again, but winced as her hair was yanked. She wanted to yell at him or make him some sort of deal that would convince him to let her go, but for the first time her mind was blank and she had nothing to say.

Jack smiled at her with his crooked teeth and leaned in closer to her. "Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl."_

Araelya flinched away at the stench of his breath creeping into her nostrils. The crew snickered and pulled her away and down to the brig. She groaned and strained against them. They tossed her into a cell and locked it tight.

She pulled at the bars but regretted it later when she saw that her hands had become covered in a dark gooey substance from them. Araelya was left alone and the _Black Pearl_ set out to deliver her to the Royal Navy. She looked around for anything that might help her escape, but even if she got out of her cell, where would she go? She didn't know how far away land was, so it was no use trying to swim away. She wasn't trying to get herself killed.

Above deck Captain Jack was shouting orders at his men. They all rushed around doing their jobs and getting ready to meet the Royal Navy. Some men murmured about what they planned on doing with the money, most of their ideas including rum.

"Sir," Mr. Gibbs came rushing up to the captain. "How do we plan to approach the Royal Navy without getting caught?"

Jack had been turning this over in his head, he didn't know what to do, but he was guaranteed to figure something out. He considered hiring someone to go in and deliver the girl. But who is to say that they wouldn't run off with all the money for themselves. He pondered for a while before the idea hit him.

"Mr. Gibbs, we have an appointment with the _Flying Dutchman."_ He had a feeling that Will Turner, the captain of said ship, would help them out after he heard Jack's proposition. He planned to make a deal with him: If Will delivered the girl for them, he could have a small sum of the profit.

With a sly smile Jack stood at he helm of the ship, steering it away, singing, "Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirates life for me."


	2. The Flying Dutchman

Jack was waiting impatiently for the _Flying Dutchman_ to come bursting out of the waters. He took a glance at his broken compass and snapped it closed again. He turned to go down to the brig to visit his new prisoner. He stumbled down the steps and looked into the cell where Araelya was being held. She was leaning against the back wall, her hat pushed down over her eyes. Jack cleared his throat to get her attention, but he was only answered with a soft snore. He cleared his throat louder and more aggressively, yet still there was only a snore. He huffed and yelled loudly to get her to awaken. When she still didn't wake, he opened the cell door and reached his hand out to shake her awake.

Underneath her hat, Araelya was smiling. As Jack's hand came closer to her, she moved quick as lightning. Seizing his wrist, she pulled him forward and into the wall, making sure she snatched the cell keys from him as she did so. His head collided with the wall, giving her enough time to dash out of the cell and lock it behind her. She laughed softly and twirled the keys around her finger. She still said nothing to him, but at the sound of approaching footsteps she hid in the shadows. The keys had fallen from her hands by accident, but when Mr. Gibbs came down the steps to see his captain locked up, she sneaked up the stairs.

Jack was yelling orders at Mr. Gibbs. Araelya ran out into the open and to the edge of the ship. She didn't know where she planned to go now that she was free of her cell. The hot sun beat down on her, the sea breeze blowing her hair. Then, there was a sudden disturbance in the sea. The waters were pushed aside as the legendary ghost ship surfaced: the _Flying Dutchman._ Araelya stumbled backward at the sight of the ship. She gazed upon it in awe. Its horrifying structure was rotting away, as was the crew aboard the ship. She had heard about this ship, but had never seen it in person. She was too stunned to move, and soon enough Jack was behind her, not trying to capture her, though.

As Araelya gazed upon the massive ship, she saw its captain facing towards them. His hair was tied back behind his head, his baggy clothes blowing in the wind. He had parts of the sea growing on the side of his face and arms. She wondered what it must be like to sail on a ship as great as the _Flying Dutchman._ A part of her envied the crew. She had always wanted to be apart of a crew, but it was obvious that no crew would ever except her or take her seriously. She was a _child_ to most people and only a _girl_ to the rest. She wanted to be seen as what she was; a pirate.

"Will," Jack exclaimed excitedly. "How nice of you to join us." The smile that Jack wore made Araelya uneasy. She had a feeling that she knew what Jack had planned and she didn't like it at all.

Araelya looked down at the hand that Jack had placed on her shoulder. His grip wasn't tight so she could easily run away from him, but she didn't know where to go.

She looked back to the _Flying Dutchman._ Stories of Captain Will Turner had been passed around, and he was a loyal man. Maybe he would help her and not turn her in?

Will looked at Araelya and then accusingly at Jack. "Who is this? What have you done?"

"What?" Jack asked as he strolled in front of Araelya to hide her from view. "No, 'Hi, Jack, how are you' or 'I'm doing fine'?"

"I'm not playing any games," Will looked unamused. "Who is she?"

Jack's smile faded away. He was doubting whether or not Will would go along with his plan. "We should discus things privately, William."

Araelya pushed Jack aside and faced him. "If I am the topic of discussion, then I demand to be present during it." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Jack and Will.

Will shrugged, "I don't see a problem with that. Do you?" He looked kindly upon Araelya. She almost smiled at him even, but she pushed aside any joy that was in her for the moment. She didn't want anyone thinking she was weak or, by any means, kind.

Jack rolled his eyes but agreed to have her with them. Araelya, Jack, and Will were soon sitting at the table in a private room aboard the _Flying Dutchman._ The tensions were high in the room. Araelya let her eyes wonder around the rotting ship. Seaweed and barnacles clung to the walls. It smelled of dead fish, making Araelya scrunch her nose in disgust. She would be able to get used to things like this, though, if she ever became apart of the ship's crew.

"Tell me what is happening," Will demanded.

Jack took a big breath, getting ready to tell him all about Araelya and the money that she was worth. But, Araelya spoke first. "He kidnapped me."

Jack's head whipped around to look at her. "What?"

Will didn't seem fazed by what she had said. "Doesn't surprise me." He sounded bored. "But why was I needed here?"

"I need your help to escape him."

"You really think he will believe you?" Jack grinned at her and slammed down one of the 'Wanted' posters onto the table. "Now do you know her?"

Will leaned forward to see the poster. His head slowly raised to look at Araelya. "You're the one they've been looking for?"

"Worth 2,000 shillings, mate," Jack leaned back in his chair. The sly smile her wore gave Araelya chills.

"No," Will corrected, "the price has been raised. They are giving out more gold than your ship can hold to any man who returns her to the Royal Navy. Alive, too."

Jack choked when he heard this. He was curious as to what she had done that was so bad. "Our dear friend Alec Gwillim must really hate you, lass."

Araelya sighed and mumbled under her breath. "You have no idea."

"What is it you need from me?" Will looked skeptical of Jack. He wasn't sure he wanted to take part in ruining this kid's life.

"You will be given a quarter of the profit if you turn her in for us," Jack said, getting right to the point.

"Why can't you do this yourself?"

"Sadly, I'm just as hated as the girl," Jack said glancing at her every so often, almost to make sure she was still there and hadn't run away again. "You, however, are treasured by the Royal Navy. Though they might not exactly welcome you with open arms, they will hear you out." Jack was standing now and strolling around the cabin. "So, you give them the girl, and get some gold in the process. Savvy?"

Will thought for a long while. Araelya was getting anxious. She couldn't wait for his answer. She really needed him to be on her side. She looked at him with sad eyes, hoping to guilt him into helping her. She made herself look as innocent at she could, even though she had probably killed more men then Jack and Will combine.

"Deal."

As the words left Will's mouth, Araelya's stomach dropped. How could he do this? There wasn't a person in the world who was willing to help her. She couldn't give up.

"Or," she spoke up, "you could keep me as part of your crew. I can be useful, trust me." She needed to give him better options than Jack.

The two turned to her curiously. "I'm listening," Will said.

She thought fast and spoke with such false confidence that Will and Jack believed her. "You ever wonder why the bounty on me is so high?" Jack tried not to act interested, but it was easy to tell that he was curious about her. "I'm a menace to everyone because I'm the master criminal that everyone fears." She was exaggerating, but they didn't seem to notice. "I single handedly took out a chunk of the Royal Navy with a massive explosion. I've escaped over 50 prisons and avoided the gallows for 3 years. I can take care of myself and can be useful to you, I swear. It's easy for someone as small and slick as me to sneak around. Just imagine the money you could have if you recruited me." She paused and studied Will's expression. He was studying her closely through narrowed eyes. "I won't take any of the treasures I bring back. You can have it all for yourself. All that I ask is a place on your ship." She had many more stories of the crimes she had committed in the past, but she didn't have the time to tell of them all.

"Are you really going to believe a child?" Jack refused to look at her. He had partly seen what she was capable of back in the brig, but he didn't want Will to think she was of any use to him except to be turned in to Gwillim.

"They will kill me if you take me to them." Araelya was urging Will to side with her. "I was abandoned when I was _five_ years old. The Royal Navy picked me up and I've been sold as a slave countless times. I always escape, but they've had it with me. No more selling me around. I am going to be killed for sure." Jack's expression softened. Remembering his past, he understood that people weren't cargo, and he suddenly felt empathy for Araelya. "Do you really want my blood on your hands?" Araelya was doing her best to guilt them into helping.

Araelya and Jack thought that Will would agree to help her, but he surprised them both. "I'm delivering you to the Royal Navy." That's all he said. No explanation or any kind of readable expression. He stood and exited the room in a swift movement.

The cabin was silent. Araelya stared at the table in utter astonishment and sadness. She swallowed down the urge to cry. She refused to show him that she was weak. It was over for her, that was for sure. The silence dragged on, then finally Jack spoke, "Araelya-"

"Don't," Araelya interrupted. "Nothing you say can make this any better." Jack actually looked sorry. "See you in hell," she said and stormed out of the cabin.

Araelya told Will that there was no need to lock her up, she didn't have anywhere to go. Jack went back to his ship and Araelya watched it sail away until it disappeared. She wanted to tell Jack one more thing. It was important too, but after he had hurt her and brought her to her doom, she never wanted to speak to him again. Araelya could've escaped if she really wanted to, but she was tired of fighting. She had been running away and fighting her entire life. She wanted it all to end. If no human would be her friend, then what was the point?

"Land!"

Araelya turned to see the small island that they would be making the exchange at. Will could not yet go on shore. He was the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ and the rules were that he was remain at sea for ten years. The crew would be taking her to shore to meet with Lord Gwillim. She was shoved into a small boat which was rowed to shore. Her hands were tied behind her back even though she showed no intention of escaping.

Ten crew members were about her when Lord Gwillim approached them with men flanking him as well. Araelya wanted to smack the smug smile off of his face.

"I knew we would find you eventually, Miss Araelya." His squeaky voice made the hairs on her arms stand straight. "Did you really think you could hide forever?"

"I hoped I could, yes."

He snickered and shook his head. "I honestly didn't think you were _that_ stupid." He snapped his fingers and ten bags of gold was brought forth. The crew was anxious to get their hands on the money.

As they pushed Araelya towards Gwillim she started to panic. She had excepted her fate earlier, but now that it was near she was freaking out inside. She didn't want to be anywhere near this evil man. She slightly resisted against the crew. She looked around frantically for a way to escape. Tears threatened to spring from her eyes. Gwillim's men reached out to take her from the crew. She was in desperate need of help.

Suddenly, a coconut was launched out from the trees, hitting the man who had her arm. It hit him with such great force that blood spewed out of his head and he fell to the ground. Araelya didn't hesitate. She sprinted into the trees, her hands still bound behind her. She didn't question who had sent the coconut through the air, but she was grateful. She ran as fast as she could. She could hear shouts and footsteps behind her. She told herself not to stop. _Run. Run. Run. Run._

She ran so fast that her lungs felt as if they were on fire. The ground became uneven and she tripped over a rogue tree root. Without her hands to catch her she fell face first onto the ground. Many cuts and bruises appeared on her face. She scrambled to her feet and could hear men coming up close behind her.

As she began to run again, a man about her age came flying through the trees. He almost knocked her over again, but he caught her elbow before she could completely loose her balance. He rammed her up against a tree and held a knife to her throat.

"We have to go," he said quickly, constantly looking behind his shoulder for any of the men. "I'm going to cut your hands free so you can run better. Don't fight me."

Araelya nodded and he released her. The moment her hands were free she spun on him and knocked him in the nose.

Araelya took off running, the man cursing behind her.

One of the the men of Lord Gwillim came into view. Araelya stopped and looked behind her, expecting to see the other man. She drew her eyebrows together when he wasn't there.

A hand from the tree to her right shot out at her. The hand of the man from before covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. He pulled her into a hollowed out tree with him, hiding from Lord Gwillim's men. She tried hitting him, but he held to knife to her throat.

"I don't care how much the bounty is for you, if you get me caught I will slit your throat," he said, his deep voice making his words more intimidating.

Araelya stopped struggling and stood still. She was aware of how close they were standing. She hoped he couldn't feel her heart beating our of her chest. She tried to forget that every part of him was touching her. She looked into his light brown eyes instead. They were pretty eyes, but what did she care.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He smiled. He had been waiting for her to ask. "I'm Lee." He held out his hand for her to shake. "Nice to meet you, Araelya."

She shook his hand, wanting to ask how he knew her name. However, the answer is obvious: everyone knows her.

Lee sticks his head out from their hiding spot. "The coast is clear. We need to get to the ship," he said.

"Ship?"

"The _Cassiopeia_ is just off the shore. We are going to have to swim for it. You can do that, right?"

Araelya scoffs. "Of course I can."

She wanted to ask why he was helping her. He didn't want to turn her in to Gwillim, he was running from those men. So what was the point of saving a stranger when you didn't want to turn them in for a massive reward? She would ask him later, once she was off of this island of men hunting her down.

"Alright. Come on."

They took off running, Araelya at Lee's heels. A few men spotted them and shouted for the others to follow. They chased after them all the way to the shore. The sand sank under Araelya's boots. She ran into the water behind Lee. They swam until their muscles were sore. She saw the _Cassiopeia_ and thought it was her freedom. Lee saved her, right?

At least Araelya believed he was saving her.


	3. Pirate Heritage

Once Araelya and Lee were pulled aboard the _Cassiopeia,_ Araelya new this wouldn't be her freedom.

A man with a large hat and a long coat stepped forward. Judging by the way the crew looked at him with fear, she knew he was the captain. His face was covered in black stubble, the start of a beard. His eyes were piercing, like he was trying to look through her. He held himself tall with confidence. He looked a lot older than he probably was; about thirty years old. Araelya knew from the start that she wouldn't like him.

"Meet Captain Xander," Lee said from beside Araelya.

With a snap of Xander's fingers men from the crew seized Araelya by the arms, keeping her from running.

"I thought you were helping me?" she said to Lee in a cold tone.

He smiled at her and moved behind his captain. "I did help you escape Gwillim, but we have other plans for you."

The crew snickered. Araelya pulled against the men holding her, wanting to hit Lee in the mouth. She hated that smug look on his face.

"You see, Araelya," Xander said. "We have orders to hand you over to someone much worse than Lord Gwillim."

Araelya swallowed down her fear. She starred ahead of her, not giving them the satisfaction of scaring her.

Xander continued. "Perhaps you know of a Pirate Lord or Madagascar by the name of Edward Teague."

The crew laughed again at Araelya's reaction. She knew him all too well. She had been a prisoner on his ship once. She escaped and killed all of his crew members, save for the captain: Edward Teague. Araelya knew he wanted revenge on her, as most people did. She dreaded the day it would come.

"He'll kill me," she said in desperation.

Xander shook his head, a malicious smile on his face. "No. He'll do much worse than that. You're gonna be wishing you were dead."

Araelya tried to break free from the men again, but to no avail.

"Lee, take her to the brig."

"Aye," Lee said and turned so that Xander could tell him something without the others hearing. Araelya wanted to know what Xander told Lee privately, but she couldn't hear them over the crew making snarky remarks at her.

Araelya was seized by Lee. The crew members yelled and poked at her. Many catcalls were shouted. Araelya kept her gaze ahead, not flinching or reacting to the men. She had dealt with men like this many times before, and she knew to look out for them lurking around her cell that night.

Lee tightened his grip on her and made her move faster. She was pushed down the steps to the brig and into a filthy cell, locked up tight.

"Your crew is disgusting," she said coldly, wiping grime off her face with her sleeve.

Lee laughed at her. "Thanks. I'll be sure to tell them that."

"Yeah, after they all come down here to take advantage of me."

Lee shook his head, more serious. But not too serious. "They won't touch you. Not if I can help it."

"My hero," she said, rolling her eyes.

He took a dramatic bow before he leaned lazily against the bars of her cell. A big mistake on his part.

Araelya took a step forward. She got close to his face through the bars. She could hear his breath quickening as she leaned closer to him. She loved to be able to control men this way; it was her favorite thing to do. She teased him more, flicking her eyes down to his lips. They were nice full lips, she had to admit. She knows his heart beat picked up, just like she planned. She wanted him to want her, it makes it easier to get through him. The closer people are to you, the easier they are to break. And she would definitely break Lee; he was fragile.

"But who is going to keep _you_ from touching me?" she asked in a quiet voice.

His eyes flicked down to her lips as well. He wanted to lean into her; to close the small gap between them. So what if he had just met her? She looked like an angel, and acted like the devil. And Lee was curious about her, which was dangerous. Her brown eyes shone with flecks of gold. Her dark black hair framed her face perfectly. Lee almost couldn't control himself.

His thoughts were interrupted when Araelya yanked his arm through the bars and bent it into an unnatural position.

"Hey!" he yelled in pain and surprise. "Let me go."

"Why should I, pretty boy?"

"How cute. You think I'm pretty." His smile is wiped away when she twisted his arm more. "What's the point of this? I'm not going to let you go, and even if I did, you would have nowhere _to_ go."

"I just wanted to see you squirm," Araelya said and released his arm. However, she was partially lying to him. She had managed to slip the cell key from his pocket while he was whining in her grip.

He stepped back from the cell and rubbed his arm.

"You're strong for such a little lass," Lee said.

"So I've been told."

He stood back and looked her up and down. She shifted uncomfortably as Lee stared. She hated herself for letting Lee make her uncomfortable; that was her job to mess with him.

"Lee!" calls Xander from above deck. "What is taking so long?"

Lee's devilish smile is still on his face when he starts to leave. At the steps he turned around and winked at her, then he's out of sight.

Araelya flopped onto the ground of her nasty cell and waited hours to use the key to escape. She shivered as the wind came through the cracks in the ship. Sea water sprayed her every now and again, making her chills worse.

It wouldn't be long until Will or Jack, or even Lord Gwillim himself, came sailing by. This ship and crew was no match for the others, and she wandered why Captain Teague would choose such bad pirates to capture her. It didn't matter, she knew they would all be dead in time. It almost made Araelya sad thinking that someone with such a pleasant face as Lee's, would be reaching their doom so soon. Almost, though.

After she was sure most of the crew would be asleep, she slipped the key out of her sleeve. A flutter of excitement filled her when she stepped out of her cell. Up the steps she went.

Three men were on deck, drifting off to sleep. Araelya slipped through the shadows and to the boat hooked to the side of the ship. She needed to lower it into the water so she could row away on it. The shore couldn't be that far off. Besides she would rather die at sea than go to be tortured by Edward Teague.

Araelya started to lower the boat when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around to look into the face of the nastiest pirate she had ever seen. He barely had any teeth. His breath reeked of dead fish and cigars. His hair was long and greasy. His stomach stuck out over his belt. His clothes smelled too, and they were covered in all sorts of stains. His eyes were a deep yellow color. It made her sick to look at him.

The grossest thing about him was the way he looked at Araelya. She looked at him with fear too. He was twice her size. She could take out many men, but when they were bigger than a small house she didn't stand a chance.

The man grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. "I was just waiting for a chance to get my hands on you," he growled. His voice made her want to hurl all over him.

Araelya squirmed in his arms, but he wouldn't release her. "Let me go."

He acted like he didn't here her. She dug her nails into his fat arms, but still he held her close. He leaned towards her and planted his slimy mouth on hers. Araelya wanted to kill this man. His lips were gross and tasted just like he smelled. She bit down on his lip as hard as she could. He finally let her go, blood dripping from his mouth.

"You'll pay for that," he said and smiled at her with blood colored teeth. He came charging at Araelya, only to stop short when one of the other men saw him.

"What is she doing out of her cell!" someone shouted.

Within moments the entire crew was on deck, curious as to what the ruckus was about. Her attacker blended in with the others once they were all present. No one would every know what happened, and that only fed the fire that was burning in Araelya.

She wanted to kill them all for looking at her the way they were. Thirsty pirates.

"What be the meaning of this?" yelled Captain Xander, not looking pleased at all. His hair was sticking up in all directions, and he wasn't wearing his usual captain's attire.

"What, did I disturb a good dream?" Araelya asked rudely.

Xander wasn't hesitant when he drew his hand up and smacked her across the face. She let out a gasp and held her sore cheek. She noticed Lee behind Xander, making her want for a fight even greater. She did notice that Lee's dirty blond hair shone a silver color in the moon light, which distracted her from her burning cheek.

"Captain," Lee said, stepping forward. "Shouldn't we just lock her back up? Besides, it'd be a shame to damage such a pretty face." He didn't look at her, but at the crew who were snickering and laughing in agreement.

"How cute. You think I'm pretty." Araelya grinned deviously at Lee, using the same words that he had used before.

"How did you get out in the first place?" Xander stepped closer to her. Araelya was cautions of the reckless look in his eyes. She knew this would end in another beating.

Instead of answering she spat on the deck. An insult to them all. She knew what the consequences were going to be, and she was ready for the blow. Xander's hand, in a fist this time, came down on her face twice as hard as before.

"Lee, where be the key to her cell?" Xander hissed, getting impatient.

Lee patted his pockets, realization dawning on him. After realizing what she had done earlier to get the key, he looked at her accusingly. "You swiped it off me."

She gasped with fake astonishment. "Why, I never."

Her remark was met with another hit to the face. Blood flowed from her lip and nose now, but she acted like there was no pain at all.

"Give me the key."

Araelya stayed silent. She knew they would find the key on her eventually, but that didn't mean she had to cooperate with them. Xander kicked her in the stomach this time. She doubled over, not making a sound. Araelya starred at the floor. Her blood dripped onto the deck in a long stream. She kept her breaths even and straightened her back again, starring at Xander as if it was another casual day. Her boldness caused a look of confusion to flash in his eyes for a moment, but only a moment. With another kick, not nearly as hard as the first one.

"Search her for the key," Xander commanded Lee, his first mate.

Lee, not taking his eyes off Araelya for fear she might hit him, pulled her shirt up a bit to get a clear view of her waist.. He smiled victoriously when he saw the key sticking out of her belt. He grabbed the key, his fingers brushing along her bare stomach, making her inhale. It was amazing how a beating from Xander had less of an effect on her than a small touch from Lee did. She hated herself, once again.

Araelya returned his smile, trying to get into his head again. Smiling always confused people. "You could at least buy me dinner first," she teased, knowing that he had brushed her stomach on purpose.

"Too bad I'm a filthy pirate, though," he reminded her, dropping the key into his captain's hands.

Xander grabbed her arm, his grip hurting her. "I will see to it that you are locked up properly."

Lee looked at them with a blank expression. He watched Araelya being dragged off, and he knew Xander would get a few more hits in on her before he left her alone. He wanted to stop him, but he wasn't willing to take the hits either. It wouldn't look good if the first mate was interfering with the captain, anyhow.

That's when the others showed up.

Araelya and Xander were almost to the steps that lead to the brig when the beautiful sight of the _Flying Dutchman_ appeared. Some men quaked with fear when the ship separated the waters and bounced into place next to the _Cassiopeia._

Will turner and his hideous crew stood on deck, snarling at them. Will looked triumphant, clutching the rope of a sail, the wind blowing his loose clothes. The rest of the crew, however were frightening. They had a murderous look in their eyes, and their snarls showed that they were ready to fight to the death.

Xander pulled Araelya to the edge of the deck in front of the enemy ship. "What is the meaning of this?" Xander asked. He sounded confident, but his expression made it obvious that he was afraid. Araelya would be afraid too if she hadn't already met Will and the crew. They aren't that bad, actually. She quite liked the crew, and still wished to be apart of it. Maybe she could still talk Will into helping her. She needed to get aboard his ship first, and away from the _Cassiopeia._ Away from Captain Teague.

"We've come for what is ours," Will's voice rang out over the settling sea.

Xander scoffed. "This here's our booty."

Lee couldn't help himself. He let out a snort and laughed. "Yeah," he agreed, still laughing hard. "Best booty we've ever laid eyes on," he joked, glancing down at Araelya's butt.

Araelya rolled her eyes playfully, she did think it was funny too, but she couldn't show it much. She extended her leg and kicked Lee in the knee. He yelled in pain, but his smile never faltered. Araelya wanted to kick him again, but she refrained.

"She belongs to us." Will called, not amused by Lee's comments.

Araelya had had enough of this. She was done playing around with stupid pirates. She broke free from the hold of Xander and turned to address everyone. "I belong to no one." The men were silent, too afraid to interrupt her. He voice was strong and commanded attention. "Not you or them or the Royal Navy. Stop throwing me around like property."

Will was studying her closely. "Then who will you choose to go with. Us or them. You have to choose one of us, you are in the middle of the sea," he pointed out.

She knew she had to choose one of them, or be lost to the sea. "I will bored the _Flying Dutchman._ I would rather risk going to Gwillim than Captain Teague. " She tuned to Xander. "Your crew is no match for the crew of the _Flying Dutchman,_ so there will be no need for you to try and stop me. All your men could be killed, or you could let me go."

People around her shrugged in agreement. Lee was wearing a smug, impressed look, opposite from Xander's annoyed look. Araelya was walking across the gangplank that connected the two ships. Will grasped her arm as soon as she came aboard, but she shook him off of her. She was letting no man handle her anymore. She was doing what _she_ wanted to do.

"We have some terms to discuss," she said to Will.

"Terms?"

"Did I stutter, William?" She held her head high. She was finally in charge of her life again. She wanted to be clear on that. "We shall talk about my stay on the ship and where you will be dropping me off."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you are going to Lord Gwillim. Jack Sparrow is expecting his reward for you."

She raised her eyebrows. "Looks to me that he is the one that is going to be disappointed."

"What makes you say that?"

Will was following Araelya into the captain's quarters as they talked, just like she had wanted. "I take it you still don't want me to be part of your crew?"

Will looked reluctant when he answered. "As useful as you would be to us, I don't think it is the best idea. You're a lot more trouble that it's worth."

"But I am telling you now that I won't be handed over to Gwillim."

"How else am I to get the reward from him then? If Jack doesn't see to it that you are turned in, he will hunt you down and kill you himself. I'm sure of it."

Araelya laughed. A soft laugh that gave Will chills. "I'm hardly afraid of a _Sparrow,"_ she spat out. "He's honestly a disappointment to pirates. The man couldn't steal candy from a baby."

Will's mouth turned up at the corners. "He has his moments. He's a good man."

"Makes him a bad pirate, that."

There was a long pause. "If I don't give you to Gwillim, where will you go?"

"As if I would tell you where I plan to hide out. I just need you to drop me at Tortuga and I can steal a ship fro my own." Araelya had no real hideaway. No man on earth would help her. She had to stay at sea and run form the enemy on home territory. She didn't see any other options. "Will, I know you don't feel right about turning me in, no matter how much I'm worth. But trust me when I say I am worth a lot more than the entire Royal Navy is." She had a few tricks up her sleeves. There were things that she was keeping secret from everyone. If they knew the truth they wouldn't be willing to throw her to the gallows.

"I know the stories about you. Can't we turn you in to Gwillim? You've escaped him a thousand times already. Do it again."

"You have no idea how exhausting that is. He has made mistakes; underestimated me. He won't make anymore mistakes, not like before. I won't be able to slip though his fingers for much longer."

Araelya hadn't realized how long they had been sitting together. A crew member covered in barnacles and seaweed, a horrifying sight really, came into the room now. "Captain," he growled, sea water dripping from his mouth. "They have arrived."

Araelya looked at Will accusingly. "They?"

He gave her an apologetic look. Two members of the crew grabbed her and hauled her outside. On the deck was Lord Gwillim himself, wearing an evil look that frightened even Araelya.

"What have you done, you bastard?" she screamed at Will.

He kept his eyes on Gwillim only, feeling to guilty with what he has done. "We have what you wanted. Now, pay up."

"See to it that she is locked up in my brig first," Gwillim's squeaky voice said.

Araelya was being walked passed Gwillim when she decided to break free. She stomped on the foot of the soldier holding her. She kicked his knees and bit his arm. When he released her she turned on the other guard and punched him in the throat. In a moment she was throwing herself at Gwillim. A shock of victory surged through her when her fist collided with his nose. Bold burst from his face when her fist hit him. He didn't hesitate to swing back at her and throw her to the ground.

"Get her on my ship." His tone was venomous. " _Now."_

Araelya didn't look up when more soldiers kicked her and hauled her to her feet. She didn't dare look at Will, she was too furious with him. He wanted to help her. His only excuse for not helping was Jack Sparrow. Araelya wanted to kill that man. She would get Sparrow if it was the last thing she did, and it very well might be.

She was on the gangplank when she got another idea. She twisted her body and kicked a man square in the stomach. He lost his balance and fell directly into the water below. Araelya was rewarded by a kick to the back, making her fall onto the deck of Gwillim's ship.

She now saw that Will was behind her, watching her every move. "You can't do this," she pleaded. More men grabbed at her. Some places they grabbed wasn't necessary, either. She screamed and fought against them, but it was no use. "Wait!" she screeched. "Wait, please."

Gwillim rolled his eyes. "Must you always be this resistant?"

Araelya didn't hear him in her struggle to get away. "I am-"

Another kick was delivered to her side, making her loose the ability to talk.

"You don't want to do this," she was able to wheeze out.

She was going crazy. No one would stop pulling her around for her to get out one last thing before she left. She wanted to tell them the important thing she had wanted to tell Jack. She needed someone to know before she was to die. "I am the daughter-". More hits cut off her words.

Blood was dripping from her face, but she didn't feel the pain. "I am the daughter of Jack Sparrow," she screamed loud enough for all to hear. Everyone stopped moving. They all looked at her like she was crazy, which she very well might be. Only the noise of waves were to be heard. Araelya pushed the men off of her and stood tall. "I am the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow," she repeated, the blood running down her face making her look even more terrifying than she already was.

Everyone was afraid to react. They were too surprised to move. They starred at her in awe. However, Gwillim's reaction gave her a tinge of fear. A smile so sly and evil slowly spread across his face.

"Perfect."


	4. Executioner

Will was still in shock after Araelya had been taken away. He sat in his room, thinking of what to do about the matter. Gwillim had refused them the reward. He said taking the kid off of their hands and disposing of the responsibility of her was reward enough. Why had he let them sail away with her? He was already hating himself for turning in a child, but it was _Jack's_ child. How could this be? Jack must go after her. Will knew that he wouldn't be able to bear the thought of his own child being marched to the gallows. He was eager to tell Jack the news of his supposed child. Maybe Jack would have a heart to find her and save her before her death sentence. Surely Jack would have some sympathy for his own daughter, if Araelya was telling the truth, that is.

The next thing he knew, they were sailing passed the _Black Pearl._ It took hours to get to them, but now that they were here there was no time to waist. Will swung over to Jack urgently on a rope, not nothing to wait on the gangplank to be set up. He landed on the deck of Jack's ship. "Jack, I-"

He was interrupted by Jack's joyous voice, "William, did you do you're job?" A smiled was plastered on his face, but it soon faded away with the silence of Will. "You've done something stupid," he said knowingly. "What is it?"

The crew gathered around, Mr. Gibbs right at Jack's shoulder. "We must hurry Jack, you don't want Araelya dead."

Jack looked at him curiously, "Why not?"

"We gave them Araelya, but no reward was given to us." Will hesitated and tried to read Jack's expression. He looked pissed about not receiving the treasure. "Araelya said something as she was being taken away. She said she was the child of Jack Sparrow. She is your daughter."

The color drained from Jack's face. For the first time in a while he was silent. He was sure that he had children out there that he knew nothing about. He got around, he had fun. After all, he was a pirate. But he had never had someone find him and claim to be his child before. He knew there was something about Araelya. He had felt sympathy for her, which was unusual for him. He looked at Will, who was urging him to go after her. Jack didn't want the responsibility of a child. He could barely take care of himself. He spent his spare time drinking rum, and now he was expected to take care of a child. This was not the life he wanted. Maybe Will could manage having a family and being a pirate, but Jack couldn't.

"We will go to Lord Gwillim," Jack finally said, "but I don't want to see that devil that claims to be my own. Her fate is determined. I only want the money that is rightfully mine."

The crew starred at Jack suspiciously. They thought he would want to save Araelya, and they thought that he should. Any pirate would be proud to be the parent of Araelya. She was the best pirate any of them had seen in a long while.

Will had a sad glint in his eyes upon hearing that Jack wanted no part of Araelya. "I cannot go ashore, so you'll be doing it alone."

"Good," Jack said in a snobby manner. "I don't play well with others, anyhow."

Will shook his head and smiled. He boarded his own ship again, praying that Araelya could escape Gwillim again. He wanted to help Jack, but there was no way. He knew Jack wouldn't be sharing the profits with him anymore too. Besides, what had Jack or Araelya ever done for him? He put them both out of his mind, setting off into the horizon. It was time to focus on his own problems.

* * *

Araelya sat in a dark cell, waiting to be taken away to her death. She hoped that she could muster up a miraculous escape plan like she had done many other times before, but nothing was coming to her mind. She was accepting her fate now. She hated Jack Sparrow for turning her in in the first place, especially since she was his daughter. Of course, he couldn't have known she was his own blood back then, but that was no accuse for turning in a child.

Araelya hugged her knees to her chest. Tears stung the back of eyes, but she didn't cry. She rocked back and forth on the ground, trying to comfort herself. With a loud clang her head jerked upward. A shadow of a man creeped out and soon a guard dressed in his fancy red, white, and blue uniform came over to her cell. His expression was blank as he unlocked the cell. Araelya was jerked from the ground and her hands were tied behind her back once again.

Her wrists were rubbed raw by the time she was marched out to the gallows. Thousands of people stood before her - men, children, and women. They all wanted to see her hung once and for all. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. A coarse rope was thrown around her neck. It weighted down her shoulders and was tightened around her throat. She replaced her look of hopelessness with a look of confidence and pride. She wasn't going to let all of these people think she was unhappy about what was happening. She wanted them to think she had a plan, like Jack Sparrow always did. He might be an ass, but she really did look up to him and strive to be like him in some ways.

She held her head up high, as if all of the people watching her were beneath her. A cool breeze blew the loose strands of dark black hair across her face. She breathed in the fresh air, the lever of the trapdoor beneath her was getting ready to be pulled. This was not how she wanted to die, but she couldn't change that now. The picture of her standing proudly was magnificent. She had a noose around her neck, but still she was looked at like a queen.

Her executioner leaned in close to her, too close for comfort. "Good to see that pretty face again. You look a little beaten up, though."

Araelya couldn't see the face under the mask of her executioner, but she guessed who it was: Lee. His comforting voice was recognizable anywhere.

"If you had been beaten by the men of the Royal Navy, you would look like this too," she defended herself.

She could here the pride dripping from his voice. "Been there. Done that."

"Are you going to get me out of this or not?" she complained impatiently. She knew he was there to save her. The pirate lord Teague wouldn't want her showing up to him dead. It's no fun to torture a dead body; you don't get to hear their screams that way.

"I'm working on it."

Lee, to Araelya's horror, pulled the lever, and she dropped down, but only for a second. The rope was cut by a knife held by Lee. Araelya fell through the trap door and landed lightly on the ground. She didn't hesitate to run, not wanting to get caught by the Royal Navy _or_ by Lee. She slipped her hands from the loose rope and took off into the crowd, pushing over women with fluffy dresses. She heard soldiers yelling and marching towards her. She frantically looked around for an escape. She looked up at the stone archway where the governor and his best soldiers were standing. She ran towards them and began to climb the stone walls. The governor looked at her with disgust, his long grey colored wig bouncing on his head.

The governor used to be Governor Swan, but that was no more. Araelya didn't know of the new governor's name, nor did she care to learn it. She smiled at him while she began to climb up the stone wall. With one swift movement she snatched his wig off of his head and slung it onto her own head. She nodded a thanks at him and continued to crawl up the wall like an insect. People jumped to try and reach her, but to no avail. She was too fast for them to reach her. Soon she was at the top of the wall. She ran across it clumsily, her arms flailing out at her sides the entire time.

"Fire!"

The words of a soldier rang in her ears just before gunshots began. Bullets whizzed passed her, but never hit her. She jumped around and yelled as they continued to fire at her. Araelya lost her balance and began to fall backward. Trying to keep her balance, she moved her arms in a forward motion. With no luck she fell backward, away from the crowd and gunshots, and off the stone wall. She expected to hit the ground with an unpleasant splat. Much to her surprise she landed in a cart of hay. She was confused for moment but soon smiled to herself at her luck. She burrowed down in the hay so that they cart driver wouldn't see her.

The cart was pushed into motion, Araelya undetected. The cart actually happened to be pulled right passed her own father.

* * *

 **Hello! It's me the author! I hope everyone had been enjoying the story. Please give me feedback and any tips you have for me to improve my writing and my story. Check out my other stories, but be warned i did write them when I was about twelve years old. Anyway thanks for reading! I love you all!**

 **xoxo**

 **~jewelee**


	5. Like Father Like Daughter

Lee was running through the crowded streets and, just like everyone else, he was looking for Araelya. He had cut her noose so that she could escape, but now he needed to capture her again. He knew Araelya would run, but he didn't think she would be this hard to find. He had seen her scale the stone wall, but after she fell it was like she disappeared.

Lee turned down a deserted alleyway. He was running at full speed, turning to glance behind him. He was scared witless when an arm extended out and pulled him into a dark room. A hand was placed over his mouth to keep him form making much noise. "Don't scream or I will kill you right now," whispered a voice in his ear.

The hand lowered away from his mouth and he was able to ask, "Who do you think you are?" The only person that would dare threaten him now would be Araelya maybe, but this hand was in no way her's. This was the rough hand of a dirty pirate.

His captor sighed and turned Lee around to face him. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He sounded disappointed that Lee didn't know who he was. "Savvy?"

Lee looked at Jack with wonder. He had heard many stories of Jack Sparrow. He admired Jack and he looked up to him. Jack grinned at him and took a swig out of the bottle that he held in his right hand.

"Why did you save that girl?" Jack's tone was deathly serious, something no man thought he was capable of.

"Let me guess you want to turn her in for a reward?" Lee said, flinching away from the foul breath of Jack.

"I already did. Kid, Gwillim won't give you the reward he has promised if that's what you're after." Jack was under the impression that Lee had set her free only to turn her in for himself. But Lee wanted a bigger prize then what Gwillim could offer him.

Lee scoffed. "I don't want anything Gwillim has to offer. My buyer has promised a bigger prize for the wench."

Jack hated the feeling he got in his stomach. He was curious and at the same time he didn't want Lee to be anywhere near his Araelya. "Who might your buyer be?"

Lee was hesitant, afraid that Jack would want to turn her in to the Pirate Lord himself. Teague only made the deal with the crew of the _Cassiopeia_ though, so there was no competition for her. "The Pirate Lord Teague wishes to have the girl," he said finally.

A look of horror passed over Jack's face for a second. What did Teague want with his granddaughter. Teague was a ruthless pirate, he probably didn't even realize that Araelya was of his own blood. Jack had only found out, so how did he expect his father to know about her. Maybe Jack was overthinking the matter? Teague was very loving towards Jack and helped him whenever necessary. Would Teague not harm Araelya once he found out she was of his own blood? Not likely. The girl probably did something against the Pirate Code and everyone knows how serious Teague is about keeping the Code. He has a very big temper, and no doubt Araelya has set it a blaze.

"What does Teague want with her?"

Lee shrugged. "He wants revenge, I guess. She's pissed off quite a few people. I don't care what he does with her, I just want to get paid." Lee shifted uncomfortably. He knew Araelya could take whatever Teague would do to her, but he still. He didn't want her to be in pain, but she was tough. She was a pirate.

Jack was done talking to the boy. He needed to get Araelya out of his mind. He was here to get his money, not to get involved with his daughter.

Lee watched him leave. He had problems of his own: finding Araelya.

* * *

Araelya stayed under the hay until the cart came to a stop. She sat straight up and frightened the poor man who was standing beside the cart. He yelled in fear and looked at Araelya who had the governors grey wig on with pieces of hay sticking out of it. She flung the wig onto the man's head and said, "It matches your eyes." He was too stunned to respond, so she hopped from the cart and began to stroll down the streets. People hadn't recognized her yet, which she was grateful for. She kept her head low, but it didn't take long for an old woman to make her out.

"Criminal!" The old lady screamed, "Pirate!" The hatred in her voice when she yelled made Araelya want to cut her arms off. It wasn't her fault she was a pirate, she was forced into this lifestyle.

Araelya took off running again. She turned around the corner of the building and was presented with over a dozen soldiers. However, they weren't looking at her, they were distracted with another problem. Jack Sparrow was in the middle of the circle of soldiers. They had their bayonets pointed at him. His pompous grin was on his face, even though he had just been caught by the Royal Navy. Araelya found some joy in the fact that he was the one needing saving now and not her. She wasn't going to help him, but there was a guilty feeling pulling her down as she tried to walk away. This was her chance to escape, while they were distracted with Jack. Jack would've left her if their positions had been swapped.

Araelya watched one of the soldiers yank two bulky brown bags from Jack's hands. She eyed them and listened to the familiar jingle of gold. While the soldiers were distracted by Jack, Araelya ran behind him, swiping the bags from his hand. He immediately turned and reached to grab the back of her loose shirt, but Araelya was too fast. While the soldiers were looking at Araelya, Jack took this as an opportunity to escape. With a swift upward motion his elbow collided with the chin of a soldier. He kneed him in the stomach and dodged the hands of the other men. He too took off running after Araelya. He was not about to let a brat take away his treasure.

Araelya came out to a clearing and she came to a halt on the rough stones. Buildings surrounded her in a circle, the only way to escape was the way she had come from, or to climb the buildings, which she couldn't do with the bags in her hands. She had no time to run back, the soldiers, armed with swords, and Jack had run in after her. She looked around frantically as the soldiers drew swords and crept closer to her. Jack, unnoticed by the men, knocked two swords from the hands of the soldiers. He spun around and his cutlass clinked with one of the men's. As they split apart Jack tossed a cutlass to Araelya, who caught it in the air and swung it down hard at a soldier.

Araelya and Jack, side by side, engaged in combat with the ten men that stood before them. They took out the men one by one. As the boys fell lifeless to the floor, Jack reached around and tried to snatch the bags of gold form Araelya's hand. She glared at him and yanked the bags out of his reach. He groaned and kicked one of the men away from him before turning on Araelya and swinging his sword at _her_. Araelya blocked his sword with her own, turning every so often to deflect the soldiers swords.

"That doesn't belong to you," Jack snarled at her.

She tightened her grip on the bags and said, "Well, it sure as hell doesn't belong to you."

One of the few soldiers that were left swung his sword at Arealya. Jack, being the hero that he is, pushed her aside and stopped the sword from striking Araelya. The soldier was killed by Jack, while the final two were killed by Araelya. It was only Araelya and Jack left, and they didn't hesitate to swing at each others throats again.

"I didn't need your help," Araelya said, referring to Jack blocking the soldier's swing at her.

Jack scoffed. "If you insist on that, then why don't I find that young lad that wants to turn you in to Teague."

Her blood boiled with anger. "Are you trying to save me from the Pirate Lord?"

Their swords clinked to a stop above their heads and Jack leaned in to say, "I came for the gold that I deserve. It just so happens that I get the opportunity to warn you of Teague. He will torture you day and night, don't you realize that?."

Araelya gritted her teeth. "I am well aware of what Teague is capable of. I have had many run in's with him," she hissed and with a great force of power she slid her sword free from its clutches and swung it at his torso.

They fought for a long while, both of them were growing tired. Jack was extremely impressed with how well Araelya fought, especially since she was only a young girl. They parried and continued to fight, slowly moving out of their corner and down the streets. People starred at them, screamed at them, and some ran away to find help. It didn't take long for legions of soldiers to march down the streets after them.

Araelya leaped up onto the edge of a stone wall. Jack stood below her still swinging his sword. The soldiers marched up behind them, cornering them, once again, between themselves and the ocean. Araelya and Jack backed up and stood next to each other, facing the soldiers. Araelya looked at Jack and together they silently agreed to a stupid plan. They both turned at the same time and leaped from the stone wall, tumbling down towards sharp rocks and rough seas. A scream split through the air and their bodies splashed into the water.

Araelya didn't think about the possibility of being impaled by a rock and dying. She honestly didn't think about what she was ever doing, but she was happy to be doing it with Jack Sparrow, even if he did care nothing of her. He was her father, and there was no changing that... no matter how much they may hate each other sometimes.

She soared through the air, the bags of gold in one hand and her sword in the other. For the first time in forever she felt free. She had spent her entire life running, but in these few seconds of free falling she was more alive than she had ever been. Her feet hit the water first, and soon her whole body was swallowed up by it. The rough seas twisted her body around and threw her in every direction. She collided with a massive rock that jutted out in the water. Her head hit first, followed by the rest of her body. She immediately felt dizzy, and the last thing she saw before the world went black was the brown bags floating away into the darkness of the sea.


	6. Commandeering

Araelya hadn't woken up in over a day. No one was too worried about her, except for Lee. Lee was aboard the _Black Pearl,_ same as Araelya. He snuck onto the ship after he had seen Jack pulling her aboard from the sea. He was a little worried that she had been killed. It would be no good if Teague heard news of her death. The more and more Lee had to hunt Araelya down the longer he had to think of the situation. Turning Araelya over was a bad idea. He couldn't imagine the things that would be done to her. Teague was a ruthless son of a bitch, that was for sure.

"I won't be taking her aboard my ship, not with the Royal Navy looking for her," the voice of Will rang out over the roaring seas. Will and Jack were face to face on the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_ , discussing what was to become of Araelya. Jack had brought her back to Will, hoping he could protect her from Teague. "They know that I was willing to help her. If they find me, they will be searching the ship first."

"Then, drop her back in Tortuga," Jack said calmly. "That's where the little brat came aboard my ship anyway." He snarled, thinking back onto when he had found Araelya in the barrel.

"I suppose that is better than delivering her to the Pirate Lord."

Jack scoffed and smiled. Araelya definitely could defend herself. She fought almost as well as Jack could. She wore him out back at Port Royal. She held her own against him and against the Royal Navy. Araelya was impressive, but at the same time she was a threat to Jack. Anyone who was as crazy as he was could be seen as a threat. Jack figured that was why the Royal Navy wants her dead so badly. The older she gets the more advanced she gets; easier to kill her now than later.

"Why must I be the one to take her? You don't want your own kid on your crew? She's very skilled," Will said.

"Yes I know, but I can't stand the little brat as much as the next guy," Jack said unconvincingly. The truth was that he didn't want to become more attached to her than he already was. Caring for people was a good way to hurt yourself.

"Do you even know who her mother is?" Will unwisely asked.

Jack shrugged but the sorrow in his eyes was unmistakable. "I haven't a clue." He didn't want to know either. He wanted to know as little about Araelya as possible.

None of the men noticed Araelya walk out onto the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_ from the _Black Pearl_. Araelya had awoken from her slumber. She ignored her pounding head and pulled the pieces of herself back together. Looking at Jack and Will, she knew what she had to do. It wasn't right for her to push her way into their lives when it was obvious she was such a danger. She didn't want to get them killed, as much as she'd hate to admit it. If any of them were going to die it was going to be by her own sword, not the Royal Navy or a Pirate Lord. She took a deep breath and held her head high. "Since you already got the reward for me then you have no more need for me. Drop me in Singapore."

"See," Jack stepped forward with a look of 'I told you so' plastered on his face. "She doesn't _want_ us in her life. The sooner we get rid of her, the better."

Araelya looked into Jack's eyes and snarled at him. "For once, I actually agree with you," she said. The crew, starred at Araelya. She was such an odd character, people didn't know what to think of her. She looked at them all and gritted her teeth. "Drop me in Singapore," she said with more urgency and command.

They all looked after her as she stormed away. Jack was the only one who was entirely happy. He had gotten the bag of gold from Araelya after he had saved her, and he was now getting rid of her for good. He was pleased with himself, once again. A part of him hoped that the Royal Navy would find her and end her life so Teague never got his chance at her, yet he also hoped she could out wit them all and live. He would never admit this, but he did care for her a tiny bit. He couldn't help but see the similarities that they shared. They acted like each other in the way they talk, walk, duel... How had he not seen her before? Where had she been all the time he was pillaging and plundering? Was her mother as spectacular as she was?

Will felt sad for Araelya. She was a kid who had grown up without a family. No kid deserved to live like she had. He wanted to help her again, but the sooner she was gone the better.

Lee, on the other hand, was thrilled. He had listened to the entire conversation from the _Pearl_. He planned to get off with her at Singapore and capture her there. His ship and crew would be waiting to hear from him. He would be the hero to them all if he took her to them. The best first mate in the Caribbean, he was.

Back in the cabin, Araelya was wishing she was dead. She was looking out at the sea from the window. The joy that Jack had felt was heartbreaking. A part of her, the weak part, had wanted him to keep her around. She was the best thief there was, yet nobody wanted the danger that came with her. She hated herself for all the things she had done that brought this upon her. She wished for a normal life. A normal family. A normal mother and father... Instead she was stuck with bloody _Captain Jack Sparrow._

Araelya sat by the window and gazed at the sea forever. She loved the sea. It was the one thing that never left her life. No matter what she did she could always come back to the sea, and it would be there. She spent countless nights as a kid sitting by the sea. It would comfort her when nobody else would. She loved everything about it; the smell, the feel, the look, and the sound. Araelya was lost in the thought of it. She wasn't aware of anything else that was happening, except for the sea moving beneath her. She could feel the rough waves pushing the ship forward. The movement put her into a trance and she caught herself drifting off to sleep. The ship lulled her to sleep, but she was in for a rude awakening.

* * *

The ship jerked unexpectedly to the side. Araelya woke with a start and rolled off into the floor. She smacked onto the wooden floor and groaned. The ship rocked again and she heard shouts from outside. For a moment Araelya forgot where she was. She looked around the room with crazed eyes, flailing her arms everywhere. The cabin door swung open and Ragetti rushed in.

Araelya sat up and looked at his panicked face. "What's going on?" she asked, her heart beat was picking up. She could sense the exhilaration of a fight coming along.

He noticed her on the floor when she spoke. "It's the Royal Navy." He walked over to her and pulled her up off of the ground. "We are handing you over, once and for all. Captain's orders."

Araelya easily pulled free from Ragetti's grip. She pushed him forward and swung her elbow hard at his head. His wooden eye popped from his head and rolled onto the floor. Araelya swiftly kicked it across the floor and Ragetti scrambled after it on all fours. He rambled on about how that "wasn't fair", but she didn't stick around to help him. She ran out of the cabin and into the scorching sun. She shielded her eyes and dropped to the floor when she saw that one of the ships of the Royal Navy was floating next to them. She rolled her eyes, thinking they had been passed this.

She stayed low on the ground so as not to be seen. Jack was standing before the ship and was spitting out nonsense as usual. "Barbossa, it's so good to see you again. I see you've grown the hair out. It's a good look for you." Jack was speaking to the captain, Hector Barbossa. Araelya knew of him. He used to be a pirate but had recently joined back with the Royal Navy. He was sent out to find her a few times, but like everyone else he came back empty handed. Barbossa was one of the smarter of the Royal Navy. He was one of the few men that came the closest to getting her to the gallows. He was going to attack this ship if she didn't go with him.

"Where's the girl, Jack?" Barbossa's voice was like needles in her skin. Araelya didn't want to go with him, but she didn't want to endanger anyone. Barbossa would attack, he wouldn't even hesitate. Araelya looked the the right and saw the _Black Pearl._ The _Flying Dutchman_ was lodged in the middle of both ships. The _Black Pearl_ was almost entirely deserted. Jack and the crew had switched ships so they could discuss what to do with Araelya. Only a couple of men were aboard the _Pearl._ Araelya got a crazy idea. She reached up towards Gibbs, who was standing beside of her, and took a swig of his rum, that had been darling from his pocket on a string, without him noticing. She needed the strength to go through with this. She slowly crawled behind him, putting her plan into action.

"We have the girl and we will give her over with no trouble," Jack said and smiled at Barbossa cheerfully. He swung his hand around and motioned for Araelya to be brought forward. Everyone looked around for Ragetti, who was supposed to have gotten her, but he was nowhere to be seen. Jack looked at Will for help and spun back around to Barbossa. "We might have misplaced her," he said and pulled his arms in close to him. "She is on the ship, but we-"

Jack was cut off by the fretful yell of one of his crew members. They all rushed to the opposite end of the _Flying Dutchman._ The two men that were on the _Black Pearl_ had been thrown overboard. The _Black Pearl_ slowly started to drift away from the other two ships. Araelya stood at the helm, smiling boldly. Jack stared at her in awe as she sailed away on his ship. Everyone stood in shock, giving her time to get out of reach. It was too late for the men to fire canons at her, plus they didn't want to fire upon their own ship.

"Thanks for the pretty ship, Jack," Araelya shouted back at them. "I'll take good care of her!"

Araelya had outsmarted then again. The only part of her plan that she hadn't thought of was Lee hiding below decks. He had been on the _Black Pearl,_ waiting for her to make her move. But she wouldn't have to worry about him until later, when he reveled himself to her.

She turned her back on the other two ships and smiled to herself. The last thing the others saw was Araelya's black hair flying around her as she sailed away like a true captain.


	7. Canibal Island

Araelya was lucky that she had the fastest ship in the Caribbean, otherwise she would've been caught by now. She was still sailing the sea on her new ship, the _Black Pearl._ She loved the ship. The wind crashed into its black sails, sending her out into nothing but water. The sea breeze blew her raven black hair all about her. She took up a hat that was on the ship and slapped it down onto her own head. She wondered if it was Jack's. She hoped it was Jack's hat.

Only the roar of the sea filled her ears. It was, once again, her only companion. It was also lucky that the ship was ready to sail so that she didn't need a crew, necessarily. However, she couldn't sail by herself forever. But nobody would sail under the command of a girl, much less a girl her age.

Araelya was thinking about what she could do about finding a crew when she was startled by an odd screech. She turned around to locate the source of the screech. She looked around confusedly. Finally, she looked down with a deep frown. In front of her on the floor was a monkey. The monkey wore a puffy pirate shirt and red vest. It looked at her with round eyes and tilted its head to the right. She waved her hands and said, "Shoo", but the monkey stayed put. She kicked her foot at it and it finally scurried off. Why did Jack have a monkey on his ship? She didn't think about it much. Jack was a weird person and that was that.

Lee was awaiting his moment to come out of hiding. He hid behind a set of stairs, looking at Araelya at the helm. She was breathtaking. He couldn't help but notice how much confidence she held herself with. He could see Jack on her in every single way at this moment. She was unmistakably a Sparrow, whether she liked it or not. Her glossy eyes shown and the sea sprayed around her. She was in command of the sea. There was no stopping Araelya. He had noticed how pretty she was before, but this was different. Every other girl in the Caribbean was a pretty face, but Araelya wasn't a girl. She was a pirate. That made her dangerous too. He couldn't become attached to someone as wretched and deceiving as a pirate. It was his job to be the cruel and clever one, not hers.

Lee shook himself out of his thoughts and wanted to come out and reveal himself, but he couldn't. He didn't want to disturb this beautiful picture that was Araelya. Also, he decided it best to wait until they made port somewhere. It would be easier to kidnap her and get her to the _Cassiopeia_ when they weren't in the middle of the sea. He had to be patient.

Araelya felt free again, enjoying her time alone with the sea. Anytime she was on the ocean she felt alive. Nothing could hold her back, not even Jack Sparrow.

* * *

Jack was furious that his ship had been taken once again. He was trying to hide his anger, but it was no use. "Mr. Gibbs," he shouted angrily.

Mr. Gibbs rushed to his side and spoke carefully. "Aye, Captain?"

"Find the _Pearl,"_ he said through gritted teeth, "and bring me back that wretched devil that calls herself my daughter." He had been parted with his ship for the last time. He was mad at himself for being stupid enough not to think that she would steal it. She was his daughter and that was exactly what he would've done if he had been in her situation.

Gibbs began to shout orders at the crew to get moving, but Will interrupted him by saying, "This is _my_ ship. Jack, I will not let you use it to track down your own ship that you let get away." Jack looked at Will to argue and persuade him to pursue Araelya. Will didn't let him speak. "I want no part in this."

Jack was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "William, don't you want another adventure? Don't you want a break from ferrying souls? I can imagine it's getting difficult. You are slacking already, judging by your appearance." Jack knew all too well what Will had to do, being the _Flying Dutchman's_ captain and all. Will had to ferry souls to the other side once they had died. He'd become more of a monster for every soul he refused to ferry. And Jack could see the longing for freedom in his eyes, and like he always said, the _Black Pearl_ is freedom. Jack wanted his freedom back.

"Have I been forgotten about?" Barbossa stood with his long wig balanced on his head. Jack always thought that the wig and hat would weigh a ton, but it didn't seem to bother Barbossa. "You already stole the reward for turning in the girl, and we still don't have the girl. Do ye see the problem with that, Jack?"

Jack was a pinch worried, but he didn't show it behind his cocky smile. "How's this sound: You take me aboard your ship and together we go after Araelya. You get the girl and I get my ship back. Savvy?"

"Or," Barbossa countered, "I go after the girl without you, capture her, and take the _Pearl_ for my own." Barbossa would love to have that ship back to make it part of his fleet.

"Believe me when I say you'll have a lot more trouble catching her without me." Jack knew that the only person that could convince Araelya that someone cared for her and was willing to help her was himself. He could convince her that he was there to help. After she came crawling in to his loving arms he would turn her over to Barbossa

Barbossa rolled his eyes. He knew the look that Jack had on his face. He could tell that Jack knew more than he did, once again. It irked him when Jack was the smartest in the room, and it happened more often than he'd like to admit. "And why is that?"

Jack chuckled, "I'm her _father."_ The men standing behind Barbossa stared at him in disbelief. Jack smiled proudly and pointed to himself in a cocky manner. He mouthed to one of his crew members, "Me. A father." Will rolled his eyes behind Jack. "So what do you say, now? Let me lure the girl to me, make her think I'm a changed man who loves her, and then you come out and clap her in irons."

Will felt sympathy for Araelya again. He couldn't help but pity the girl that no one truly loved. Jack was only going to pretend he did so that she would be captured and taken to the gallows. This wasn't sitting well with him.

"It seems as though, yet again, you need me," Jack gloated.

Barbosa tried not to say it but he had no choice. "Don't be gettin' a big head now, Jack. I'll be takin' ya with me, though." Jack clapped his hands together happily and soon enough he was sailing away with Barbossa. "Welcome aboard the _Sparrow."_

Jack coughed and looked at him. "Your ship's name is _Sparrow?_ How kind of you to name such a work of art after me." Jack held one hand on his chest and threw the other one behind him dramatically as he bowed. "I'm honored."

"I didn't name the ship, ya blundering idiot. It had the name when it was given to me." Barbosa growled and hobbled away from Jack on his pegged leg. He walked over the rickety floor boards on the ship.

Both Barbosa and Jack were tingling with anticipation of finding Araelya. Her evil reign was about to come to an end.

* * *

Araelya was doing her best at managing the ship by herself. She hadn't gotten any sleep. She leaned up against the helm and closed her eyes. Her whole body slumped onto it and she was snoring in no time. The monkey that she had seen earlier crouched on her shoulder, silently watching over her as she slept. Hours went by and the sun was setting. Araelya remained strewn on the wheel of the ship. The cold breeze blew around her, but did not wake her. She fell head first into her dreams.

She dreamed of a good life. She tried not to complain about her pirate life, she loved it for the most part. However, she wanted more. She wanted Jack to be a loving father. She knew that could never happen in real life, but this was her dream. Jack and her mother, Elinor, lived in a small cottage on a small island. A few minutes walk and there was a town filled with the most wonderful people. They sold their goods in the market and knew every neighbor by name. A cheerful life Araelya lived with her parents together again. Jack was a merchant sailor in this dream. He was about to set off for another voyage. Araelya and Elinor wished him off. Elinor looked at him with longing as she kissed him and held onto his hand for dear life. It was obvious that they loved each other. Jack reluctantly looked away from Elinor's sad eyes. He looked down at Araelya and she rushed into his arms. With her arms around his neck he lifted her up and laughed. He pecked her cheek and she smiled. His smile was warm and welcoming even though some of his teeth were rotted and some were golden. She held onto his shirt sleeves until he finally said goodbye and patted her head. Araelya knew he would come back for her; he always did. He always brought her a present. Whether it be a rock or a flower or a book. Araelya cherished the present and kept it as long as nature would allow. Araelya looked after the ship that Jack had gotten on until it disappeared in the horizon. She starred after it with longing. Not longing for it to return, but for her to join them. With peace in her heart and happiness all around her she watched the waves and horizon for a lifetime.

The dream ended abruptly. Araelya was woken up when the _Black Pearl_ crashed into the sand bank of an island. She was startled and yelled. Slipping off of the helm she hit the floor. The monkey jumped away from her when she fell. Araelya laid still on the floor of the ship, starring at the stars above her. The night air blew her hair in her face. The monkey jumped onto her stomach. Araelya gave herself a double chin trying to look at the monkey on her. The monkey starred at her and made a cackling noise as if he were laughing at her for falling over. Araelya smiled a little and rolled her eyes. "Alright," she said. "Shut up." She knocked the monkey off of her and stood up.

She looked at the island she had landed on. A dreary fog floated in the trees. It was silent except for the rustle of the wind in the trees. She climbed onto the sandy beach, the monkey following close behind her. She kept a hand on the hilt of her culass at her waist, ready to draw it if needed. Araelya kept a sword and a pistol on her belt, and a few knives were hidden elsewhere in her clothes.

The monkey whimpered and ran closer to Araelya for comfort. "Big baby," she insulted him, but he looked at her with his big scarred eyes. Araelya bent over so that the monkey could climb up her arm and onto her shoulder. She didn't dare go through the woods at this late hour. She would wait until sunrise to explore the island for anything of use. She needed to get out soon, however, and find a crew that was as crazy as she was. Jack had a loyal crew, and she envied them. Soon enough she would find a crew as good as his.

Little did Araelya know, but Jack and Barbossa were hot on her trail. Jack traveled through the night and eventually he spotted his beautiful baby with her black sails. He smiled to himself, but only for a second. He knew he recognized this island. He was on this island before and the last time he was here it had been infested with native cannibals that had tried to cook him.

He dreaded stepping onto the shores of this island again, but he wasn't leaving his ship here without a proper captain.

* * *

 **HEYO! It's me, the author. How is everyone doing?! Cool, cool. Well, I as wondering how the story has been flowing so far so if anyone could leave a review or a suggestion that would be fantastic. I have the story all written out so I only have to upload it.** **Don't worry, you won't have to be waiting five weeks for a new chapter because I'm hoping to have them all up by the end of this week.**

 **Anyway, leave a review and enjoy the story!**


	8. No Hope

Araelya didn't think much of the island when she first landed there. But when she saw a dark skinned man with sharp sticks piercing his lips and nose, she knew she picked a bad place to wreck her ship. She had tried to run, but she was shot in the butt with a dart. Her legs grew weak and wobbly; they wouldn't support her weight. She fell to the ground with a hard thud, only to awaken in a square cage made of bones.

Dozens of men and women with odd tattoos and piercings danced around her. They chanted in another language; a language she didn't recognize. She tried to undo the knotted ropes that held her bone cage together, but it was no use. She was too frightened by the strange people to consider what they might do to her. Her only concern was escaping.

She studied their dancing patterns. The way they chanted and threw their arms in the air was almost some kind of praising technique. She figured they were going to sacrifice her to the gods they worshipped. That was until she saw what they were eating as a pre-feast meal. One man was chewing on human toes, while another man was passing out servings of fingers and ears.

Araelya wanted to vomit at the sight. She was going to be cooked and eaten by these people. Panic took hold of her. She wanted to scream and yell for help, but she knew it was no use. She had no friends on this island. As a matter of fact, she had no friends anywhere at all. Everywhere she went people wanted her dead, this island was no different.

She sat in the cage and waited. Her ears were filled with the blood curdling chants of her captors. She nervously fiddled with one of her many earrings. She looked around to see if her guns or sword would be anywhere. They had taken everything from her, including her many knives she had hidden on her person. She had a lock pick with her, but that was no use in a cage of human bones.

No one to save her and no way to escape, she was screwed. How pathetic is it that the great pirate who is being hunted by everyone, dies at the hands of cannibals. She refused to go down this way. There had to be a way to escape this. A thought sparked in her mind. Jack would be looking for the _Pearl_. He would, not doubt, bring Barbosa with him in order to capture her. They would save her from these people because they needed her. She just had to stay alive long enough for them to get to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the screech of the monkey that had been with her. She had forgotten about the poor creature. Now it was screaming to silence the chanting.

All the people fell silent and stood still. They turned to look at the monkey sitting on the sand. A few seconds passed by of staring at the monkey. Had they never seen one before? The monkey turned and scurried away from them. They _all_ followed after it, leaving Araelya alone in her cage.

She couldn't help but wonder if the monkey was trying to help her. He took them all away so she could escape. If that monkey lived, she would have to thank it, at least.

Now, she had to focus on escaping. She needed something sharp in order to cut the rope that held the cage together. It was a square cage, so she might be able to roll it away. Taking a deep breath, Araelya rammed her body into the side of the cage. It tilted over, getting her closer to one of the tents that was set up near her. She was hoping to find a knife or weapon of some sort inside.

Araelya was preparing to move the cage more when someone unexpected ran up to her. Lee came barreling out from the trees. He fell down at her cage, out of breath, and began to cut at the ropes with his knife, not wasting time with words.

"How did you g-"

"I was on the _Pearl_ with you. We have to hurry back to it before they come back. We might be able to get the ship into the water and sailing before they notice." Lee spoke quickly. He seemed frazzled as he sawed away at the cage.

"Would you hurry up? The monkey could cut this faster than you," Araelya complained.

Lee rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to save you. Stop whining about everything and just say, 'thank you', for once."

"I see no need to thank the man who intends to turn me in to Captain Teague." Araelya's words ate at Lee, making him want to leave her in the cage to die. She often had that affect on him. "You aren't saving me for by benefit, Lee," she continued. "You are saving me for _yourself_."

Lee knew she was partly right. It was his _job_ to get her to Teague, no matter what it took. He already tried force, but Araelya had other people looking for her that got in the way. He would have to make her _want_ to be with him in order to get her to Teague. If Araelya chose to want to be with him, she wouldn't be running off with Jack Sparrow or any of the others. First thing he needed to do: seduce her. She had to be attracted to him if this was going to work. Besides, Araelya was a beautiful girl, which was a bonus for him.

"Can't I just save you out of the kindness of my heart?"

"I suppose you could if there _were_ any kindness in your heart," Araelya said and smiled triumphantly.

The cage was cut open enough for Araelya to slip free. She wanted to knock Lee out and leave him for the cannibals, but she couldn't prepare to sail on her own. She would need him if she wanted to get out alive. She was already counting on the tide to be in so it would wash the _Black Pearl_ out to sea, and she still needed to get the sails in order.

Araelya ducked into a tent and saw her hat, cutlass, pistol, and knives sitting on a table. She scooped them up and arranged them back onto herself. She felt whole again, having all of her weapons back.

Lee grabbed her arm and pulled her into the tree-line. He didn't want to be seen in the open.

"I can walk on my own, thanks," Araelya snapped, pulling her hand out of Lee's.

"Are you sure? It's amazing those chicken legs haven't snapped already," Lee said, kicking at her legs.

Araelya huffed and punched his arm, not too hard though, but enough to hurt and make him rub it.

Once again they were running together through the trees, but this time it was on Cannibal Island. The wind swept their hair back, the trees hid them from the burning sun. Araelya's clothes jingled with loose coins and jewelry as she ran. Lee had nothing on him but a sword and a knife, his baggy clothes catching in the wind.

They spotted the _Pearl_ through the trees. The sea was crashing in around it, perfect for their get away. Araelya's heart fluttered at the magnificent sight of the ship. She ran faster and faster, only seeing the _Black Pearl,_ and nothing else. She could taste the freedom. She was almost to it- and then she wasn't.

Araelya and Lee had not seen the leaves of a palm tree laid in a too perfect pattern on the ground. They were covering a hole that had been dug in the dirt. Lee fell through first, hitting the ground hard and clanking his teeth together. Araelya fell in behind him, landing on top of him.

"Get off me, ya slimy cu-"

"Shut up," Araelya cut him off. "You were ahead of me you should've seen that the leaves were obviously covering a trap."

Lee pushed Araelya off of him, but he didn't get off of the floor. "Why didn't you stop, then, after I fell in?"

"I couldn't stop, I was going too fast. It was too late," she said, sitting up and looking down at him laying on the ground.

"So everything is always my fault, huh?"

She smiled at him, her bushy eyebrows raising slightly. "Indeed."

When Araelya smiled, Lee couldn't help but have the urge to smile too. No matter how hard he tried not to, he did. His smirk twitched at the corners of his mouth. He sat up and looked away from Araelya, turning his attention to the hole that they were both currently trapped inside.

"The walls are too smooth to try climbing up," he thought aloud.

"I could stand on your shoulders and lift myself out," Araelya suggested.

"The walls are way too tall. You wouldn't be able to reach the top." Lee grinned to himself before continuing. "Plus, I am not holding your fat ass up there."

Araelya turned on him in a second. "Excuse me? I don't have a fat ass and you know it. You stare at it enough that you _should_ know it, anyway."

Lee jumped to his feet and starred coldly at her. "I do not."

"Oh, please," she snickered. "It's all you do. Now, take back the comment."

"Don't test me, Araelya. I'll win."

She rolled her eyes and drew her sword. "Not possible. You don't even have a sword."

Lee walked towards her. Araelya took steps away from him as he came closer to her. She expected him to stop, considering she was pointing a blade at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I don't need a sword," he said in a dangerously quiet tone.

Araelya was pushed against the dirt wall. She lowered her cutlass down, Lee still walking towards her. He finally reached her, but he didn't stop. He pressed his body against her's, making her breath quicken.

"What are y-"

Her words were cut off. She couldn't speak anymore. Lee's face was so close to hers that they were breathing the same air. Their noses brushed against each other. Araelya wasn't aware of Lee taking her hand and sliding the sword free from it.

Just like that he had disarmed her. And just like that he had closed the last bit of space between them.

Lee's lips moved Araelya's open softly. His hand ran up her waist, making it even harder for her to catch her breath. His tongue lightly brushed her mouth. Araelya was lost in him. She let him hold her on the wall and kiss her for a long time. She didn't care how long. She never wanted the moment to end. She hadn't felt this much joy and pleasure in a long time, and she never wanted it to stop. He cupped her face in his hand and held her sword in his other hand.

He finally pulled away from her with the most annoying grin. "I told you I'd win."

Araelya was suddenly brought back to the real world. She saw what Lee had done. He tricked her into getting his own way. Well, that wasn't going to work.

She stomped down on his foot and snatched her sword back from his hand. She held the point of it at his throat and looked at him with great hatred.

"You won't kill me," he said, barely acknowledging the sword at his throat.

She stared him down, her blade shaking a bit.

Finally, she put her cutlass away and glared at him. "We need to get out of here."

She decided it best to drop everything that had just happened and move on. Or at least that's what she was going to try and do.

After moments of searching, Araelya sighed. There was no escaping the hole. No way to climb or dig out. They would have to wait for either Jack and Barbossa to find them, or for the cannibals to stumble upon them. She hated having to rely on other people, but she would have to. There was no way for her to escape this hole without the help of someone on the outside of it.

Araelya put her back to the dirt and slid to the floor. She leaned against the wall and pushed her hat down on her face a little.

"You're going to sleep?" Lee asked in disbelief.

"Might as well rest up before we have to fight whoever gets us out of here."

"I swear, all you do is complain and sleep," Lee said, sitting down beside her.

"And all you do is attempt to take me to Captain Teague," Araelya remarked, scooting farther away from him.

Lee noticed her sliding away from him and he smirked. "What? Afraid of me now?"

She scoffed. "You wish. I'm getting away from you because you reek."

"You don't exactly smell like roses either, lass."

Araelya knocked her hat off and narrowed her eyes at him. "At least I don't smell as bad as you."

"Pirate," he reminded her and shrugged helplessly. Who knew when the last time either of them had bathed? When at sea, you don't get much time for hygiene; too busy with stealing and fighting enemies.

Araelya slumped onto the ground and faced away from him. She closed her eyes, trying to get the images of Lee out of her mind. The sky was getting dark outside of the hole. She fell asleep thinking of the way Lee had held onto her.

* * *

Jack convinced Barbossa that it was best if he and some of the crew of the _Black Pearl_ went ashore. If Araelya saw the men of Barbossa, she would know they intended to turn her in to the Royal Navy. Jack told Barbossa that he would assure Araelya that he loved her and that she would be safe with him. In reality, he knew Araelya was a heartless creature that would never buy that lie. He intended to strike a bargain with her, and fool Barbossa. If Araelya gave him back the _Black Pearl,_ he would take her safely from the island and kick her off at the nearest port. From there she could go about her own business and pillage and plunder as she pleased. Barbossa was to be cut out of the picture. He would sail away with Araelya, and Barbossa would still be sitting and waiting his return with the girl; a return that would never happen. Jack was surprised that Barbossa believed he would bring Araelya back to him, in the first place. He wasn't getting a second reward, so why would he turn her in again? There was no profit in it for him. He was here for the _Pearl_ , and that was all.

Or so he convinced himself that was all. Deep down, he would never admit, that he was here to make sure Araelya got off of Cannibal Island alive. A part of him may want her out of his way, but another part of him wants her alive. He wasn't going to take care of her like a father should; she could take care of herself. But he was going to make sure she got off of this spit of land alive. He would step in in her life whenever she needed a boost to keep going. He would be around for her when it really mattered the most. This was one of those times.

And so it was, that Jack Sparrow, Mr. Gibbs, Ragetti, Pintel, Mr. Cotton and his parrot, and two other men by the names of Jackel and Herman, rowed two small boats ashore. Jack got a bad feeling the moment his boots touched the sand. He clutched the hilt of his sword hanging on his belt. He took cautious steps into the trees. Mr. Gibbs mumbled about a "change in the wind".

The men walked for a long time. They saw no sign of people living on the island, and no traps. Jack found this very odd, knowing that the place was covered in hidden traps and campgrounds of cannibals last time he was here. Of course, that had been many years ago, but he didn't think they had all left the island. Even if they had died off, their camp and built structures would still be around.

It was Mr. Gibbs who found something first.

"Sir," he called out. "I think I've spotted our treasure, Cap'n."

Jack and the other men came running towards Mr. Gibbs' joyous voice. It was about time they found anything at all. And they all knew what was meant by "treasure". Mr. Gibbs was talking about Araelya. They all saw her as a unique treasure, yet a treasure that none of them could have for their own.

The men stood around the edge of the hole that held Lee and Araelya. The two were asleep next to each other. They lay on the dirt, pressed against one another for warmth. Jack almost thought for a moment that Araelya might've liked this lad that she was asleep next to. But then he remembered not to be fooled by her soft sleeping face, and he remembered that Araelya was incapable of liking anyone. Or so he liked to believe.

"We will throw a rope and get ya up!" Mr. Gibbs called to them. Neither of them moved, so he tried again. "Wake up, ya filthy dogs!"

Lee and Araelya were still sound asleep. Jack smirked and leaned towards Gibbs. "Heavy sleeper, that one," he said, pointing a finger down at Araelya and made a funny face. He was remembering the time when he tried to wake Araelya in her cell and she had pretended to be asleep in order to attempt escape. Her cleverness and his own stupidity were inordinate then.

Jack bent over and examined a large rock he plucked form the ground. He looked from the rock to the sleeping Araelya. With a shrug, he tossed the rock at her, hitting her in the stomach.

"Curse you for breathing you slack-jawed idiot," Araelya yelled, sitting upright and rubbing at her sore stomach. She stood in a furry and took the rock that Jack had throw at her. She held it tight and chucked it at Jack. He hadn't been expecting her to throw the rock back. Lucky for him, Araelya's aim was off. The rock sailed passed Jack and collided with Ragetti's face. Regetti yelled in pain and clutched the spot where he had been hit. A small trickle of blood appeared on his face, but everyone turned their attention away from him and to the two in the hole.

Lee was standing behind Araelya, out of breath. Her yelling had unpleasantly woken him up. He could still feel where she had been laying next to him. Her warm breath on his skin, her sweet calm face when she was asleep. Now her face was red with anger as she gave Jack the death stare.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds," Jack babbled, making Araelya clench her fists. "But I'm going to have to ask for my hat back."

"Get me out of here," Araelya hissed. She was in a bad mood. She had woken up next to the last person she wanted to be with and now Jack was here to rub it in her face that he was going to take the _Black Pearl_ away from her. She figured the only reason he bothered with finding her was because he wanted his hat back. He would probably leave her on the island to be eaten once he got what he came for.

"How's about we get you out of there and aboard the _Pearl?"_ Gibbs offered, much to Araelya's surprise.

Jack smiled at her stunned look. "If I save you from this God forsaken spit of land, you must leave me out of your life forever. No more stealing my ship," Jack added like a child. "Just... go steal someone else's stuff."

Araelya thought for a moment. "By 'saving me' do you mean turning me over to Barbossa?"

Lee stood behind Araelya, studying Jack's every move. He was trying to detect any fidget or change of voice that would indicate that he was lying to them.

"Lass, Barbossa would be better than _him_ taking you to Teague," Jack said with disgust, pointing an accusing finger at Lee.

Araelya dismissed Lee with a wave of her hand. "The only reason I've kept him alive this long was so he could help me sail the _Pearl_ out of here. He's nothing to worry about," she explained. For a moment she thought she heard Lee groan in hurt from her words, but she later came to the conclusion that she had only imagined it.

Jack smiled proudly at her. _That's my girl,_ he thought to himself.

"I'm alive because I choose to be. It has nothing to do with what _you_ want," Lee argued with her.

"I won't be turning you in," Jack yelled over Lee in order to be heard. "We will drop you at the next port that _isn't_ infested with cannibals."

Lee's mind was going fast. They meant to leave him here. There was a small chance he could stow away on the ship again, but they would be watching for him to do that; he can't play the same trick twice. Araelya apparently still hated him too much for her to care whether or not he lived or died. He had no way of getting word to the _Cassiopeia_ of his location either. He was stuck.

"Do we have an accord?"

Araelya nodded at Jack. "Aye. Now, get me out of here."

Jack turned on his heel to Mr. Gibbs. Gibbs nodded at Jack and took up a rope from one of the other crew members. The rope hit the ground in front of Araelya. She sighed and grabbed it, readying herself to climb up. The men at the top of the hole tied the other end to a tree, so that Araelya could climb out and not pull them in.

Soon enough she was free of the trap. Jack waltzed before her and plucked his hat off of her head.

"Thank you very much," Jack said, a smile on his lips.

Araelya made a face at him and stuck her tongue out. She wished she could kill Jack right then and there, but he was her way out of here. Which she wanted to question. Why would Jack take her to the nearest port rather than give her to Barbossa. He could easily kill her and take his hat. He didn't need her alive to hand it over. Maybe Jack really did have a heart and secretly cared for her? _No_ , she thought, _that couldn't be it._

Suddenly, a deafening screech rang out from behind them. The attention of everyone was turned to the direction of said screech. The monkey that had come to the island with Araelya was running up to them. It scurried over to Araelya and climbed up her leg and to her shoulder. She could feel it shaking with terror, so she reached up her hand to pet it.

"I see you've met Jack, then," Jack Sparrow snarled and eyed the monkey cautiously.

Araelya scoffed. "The monkey's name is Jack?"

"Indeed," Gibbs chimed in. "Barbossa was the owner of that monkey. That was back when the _Pearl_ was his ship."

Jack kicked Gibbs in the leg and looked offended. "We don't speak of those times," he uttered.

"Mutiny?" Araelya asked, somewhat interested.

"Aye," Gibbs said, leaning in to tell the story. "Barbosa managed t-"

Jack kicked him again, shutting him up for good. Shame, that. Araelya wanted to hear the story of how Jack lost his ship to Barbossa. It seems as though he looses it quite often.

"Scraaa!"

Jack the monkey screamed again. Everyone turned to see him pointing and then covering his eyes. Araelya drew her thick brows together and looked behind her.

Here comes the cannibals.


	9. Betrayals

They sounded like a herd of buffalo. The bare feet of the native cannibals thundered behind them. Araelya whipped her head around to look to Jack, an involuntary move. She couldn't explain why she looked to him when the danger was coming up before her. Was she afraid and looking for guidance? That was ridiculous. She could take care of herself. She didn't need Jack.

"It's high time we get going," Jack said, worry creeping into his voice. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Gibbs said and took off running through the trees, towards the _Black Pearl._

Araelya followed after him, and the rest of the crew after her. She held onto Jack the monkey so that he didn't fall from her shoulder as she ran. All thoughts of Lee still in the hole had left her mind.

Lee was crouched down in the hole, trying his best not to be seen by the cannibals storming after Araelya and the crew. He was furious that Araelya had left him in there. He felt worried that Captain Teague was growing impatient. He was very desperate to get his filthy hands on her, but the more he thought of turning her in to him, the more he didn't want to do it. And he hated himself for not wanting to do it. He had to be a man and do his _job._

Once all the cannibals had run passed his hole in the ground, he tugged on the rope that was still hanging down. He used the rope to pull himself out of the trap with great effort.

He grunted out of exhaustion, starvation, and annoyance. He sat for a moment, his legs dangling down into the hole he pulled himself from.

"What are you doing, Lee?" he asked himself. He _had_ to turn Araelya in, but he didn't want to anymore. It wasn't right, and he knew that. "It's not like she _really_ carries for you. All she does is act, which was what you were doing too. Right?" He paused to think. "You have a job to do," he said with a surge of determination.

He pushed himself from the ground, a fiery look burning in his eyes. He was setting off towards the coast.

Off to tip off Captain Barbossa on Jack's plans about deceiving him.

* * *

It was like the world was moving in slow motion. The cannibals were at Araelya's heels, despite how fast she was running. Jack was before her, his arms flying around aimlessly at his sides, his yells were clearly heard over the battle cries of the cannibals. Araelya didn't think of anyone or anything else, only surviving.

Which, is why she wasn't expecting Barbossa's crew to be on the _Black Pearl_ once they had all climb aboard.

Araelya fell onto the deck with a thud. She was heaving; out of breath form running and swimming to get on the ship.

"Oh buggar," Jack said upon seeing Barbossa tapping his wooden leg on the deck.

"Did you really think ya'd get away with this, Jack," Barbossa hissed.

"If I'm being honest," he said with a weak smile, "Yes."

Barbossa chuckled. "I had some help from the young lad."

Lee was pushed forward. His eyes went directly to Araelya, who was looking at him with greater hatred than a land lubber would look at a pirate. Lee had betrayed her, not that she was surprised. He held his head high, a smile dancing on his lips, but there was no mistaking the flash of pity that crossed his face. Araelya had spotted the weakness in him. He would help her out of this; he just needed a little push in the right direction.

"Should'a killed you when we had the chance," Jack snarled and looked Lee up and down.

"I've made a deal with him too, Jack." Barbossa grinned at Jack's peering eyes. "The boy works for Captain Teague. Did you know that?"

Jack looked sad. "I did know that." He twisted his hands together nervously.

"Then you know that I must turn her over to Lee to take to Teague. I can't be gettin' on his bad side, now."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Jack mumbled. "You know what he'll do to her. You can't hand her over to that devil."

"What harsh words to be callin' yer own father, Jack. And I won't be turning her into him. He will." Barbossa looked at Lee.

Lee shifted his weight from foot to foot. "I need to get her to the _Cassiopeia._ They will be taking her to Captain Teague," he said.

"Aye. Word's been sent to your Captain Xander. They should be upon us in three days time," Barbossa responded.

"What will happen until then?" Araelya finally spoke. She raised herself from the deck with pride. "You can't keep me on this ship. I can escape it."

"You'll be under lock and key. A guard will be watching you at all moments."

This is when Jack the monkey let out a tragic screech.

Barbossa instantly looked at the monkey perched on Araelya's shoulders. "Jack?"

The monkey turned from Barbossa and hid in Araelya's thick hair. Jack had chosen her over Barbossa. She smiled at Barbossa to rub it in his face. It was a small victory for her, but a victory nonetheless.

"Take her away!" he yelled in a furry.

"Someone didn't like that they lost their pet?" Araelya questioned, but was ignored. She wanted a reaction from Barbossa. She had just stolen the heart of his pet monkey, but he acted like he didn't care.

Araelya was thrown in the cell next to Jack, Gibbs, Ragetti, and Pintel. The other crew members were either killed off, or left with the cannibals; no one remembers. It was a sad thought, really, but Araelya didn't dwell on it much. She had other things to think about. Such as, getting Lee back on her side. She had to win him over before the _Cassiopeia_ showed up.

* * *

"Jack," Araelya whispered one night. She was tired of the silence in the brig. The sway of the boat wasn't putting her to sleep like it usually did. She was hoping that Jack was still awake. She could hear the snores of the other men; they were fast asleep.

Araelya almost gave up on Jack answering, when he finally whispered a response. "Aye?"

"Captain Teauge is your father." She knew it to be true and Jack knew it to be true. She felt like she needed to say it out loud. Edward Teague was her grandfather. "Do you think he will have any sympathy on me?"

She couldn't see Jack's face, but she could hear the sorrow in his voice. "Because you are his granddaughter? No. He can be a heartless man, much like the two of us. He came through for me in the times I needed him, but you are different."

"How am I different?"

"First of all you are a lady, and he has always had an issue with women being more powerful then him." Jack was thinking back to when Teague had killed his own mother. It was a horrible day, but Teague said it needed to be done. "And assuming that the reason he wants you so bad is because you humiliated him, you have no chance, Araelya."

Araelya could feel tears stinging her eyes again. It was all true. Jack new everything, somehow. She had messed up by getting on Teague's bad side. "You aren't heartless, you know," she said, shivering in the sea breeze that came in through the uneven planks of the ship. "You came for me on Cannibal Island. You didn't need to. You could've taken the _Pearl_ without even thinking of me. But you saved me."

"I came for my hat. You know that." Araelya could hear in his voice that that wasn't completely true.

"I know that deep deep down you have feelings. You cared enough for me to give me a chance. You wanted to give me a chance by putting me off at a port where I could make my own living again. There was no way I could've gotten off Cannibal Island without help."

She heard Jack shift uncomfortably in the darkness. "I only care for myself, love. Besides, you might prove yourself useful to me later on in life. You're a good thief- a good pirate."

Not that Jack could see her, but she shook her head. She knew he must care for her a little, even if he didn't want to admit it. But hearing her father call her a good pirate made her heart swell. She had made him proud of her, even though she tried to kill him a couple of times. It was a big accomplishment to be called a good pirate by the best pirate there is.

Jack wanted to tell Araelya that he was sorry she had to face Teague. Being the son of Captain Teague, Jack knew all too well what he was capable of. He didn't want any soul to have to go through the torture of Teague, but Araelya was the toughest pirate in the Caribbean; she could handle herself, as everyone says.

And with that, neither of them spoke to the other again. The nights passed one by one; long, cold, and lonely. Araelya, at first, was dreading her fate. But the closer time came, the more she accepted it. She was courageous, and no man, not even Captain Teague would break her courage and her strong will.


	10. Planks Stained Red

The dreadful morning was upon them. Captain Xander himself came to get Araelya from her cell in the brig. Araelya held her head high like a princess, Xander's rough hands scratching her skin and pushing her around. His pompous hat with a blue feather in it swished when he pushed her up the steps. Jack Sparrow leaned on his own cells bars, watching his daughter being marched away. It was a depressing sight, knowing what her fate would be, but Jack pushed all thoughts of her out of his mind. He was a pirate, and it was high time he started acting like it again.

Now above decks, Araelya stood before the gangplank connecting the _Black Pearl_ with the _Cassiopeia._ Her hair was pulled into a tight black ponytail, hanging high on her head. The sun beating down on her and the crew was uncomfortable. Araelya tugged at the shackles holding her wrists together. All her weapons had been taken away, along with her new pet monkey. She knew there was no way out of this, but she would fight for freedom until the day she died- which might come sooner than she hoped.

Araelya gave her signature death stare to the men of the _Black Pearl._ She saw Barbossa, hoping to make him squirm under her sight. Instead, he greeted her with a cocky smile. His rotting black teeth were like the crumbling rocks by the sea, only hanging on by threads.

Lee was next to come into her view. Her eyes rested on him. This was her moment to get inside of his head. Lee made the mistake of locking eyes with her. Her cold stare changed to a silent plead in a moment. She watched his expression soften. Men, especially pirates, are suckers for a sad, pretty face. She begged him with her round, blue eyes to save her from this tragic destiny that was set before her.

Araelya tore her gaze away and allowed herself to be taken to the _Cassiopeia._ She slumped in the arms of Xander, looking defeated. She heard words being exchanged between Barbossa and Xander. They were to ensure that Captain Teague knew of their assistance and did no harm to them. Araelya, however, believed that it wasn't Teague they should be fearing so much; it should be her that made them quake.

"Now that we have all we need," Xander interrupted her thoughts. "Lee. The crew has discussed it."

Lee stepped up to Xander, panic written all over his tan face. "What are you talking ab-"

Lee was being shackled, same as Araelya. He fought against the restraints but he wasn't hard to tame.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lee demanded to know, his sandy blonde hair stuck to his forehead.

"The crew and I have come to the conclusion that you have become too soft for a pirate; too soft to be a member of my crew. It took you a lifetime to catch this wretch, and Lord Teague will hear that you are the cause of our delay. We can't have a weak spot on this crew. And, boy, you are our weak spot."

"You can't blame your late delivery on me. This girl is a devil, a snake that is difficult to get a good hold on, a clever thief and killer-"

Araelya stepped forward with a smug smile. "You forgot 'talented pirate'."

Lee nodded at her quickly. "Ah, yes, thank you. Talented pirate, she is. You try catching her alone. It is near impossible, I can assure you. And none of you helped me in the slightest. All sending _me_ to do your dirty work, only to imprison me as a reward."

Xander still did not look pleased. "I could've caught her faster than you did. And need I remind you that you couldn't even get the job done by yourself. I can blame our delay on you, but you cannot blame _your_ delay on anything but your feelings for her."

Araelya starred at Xander in surprise. Feelings for her? Was he implying that Lee couldn't deliver her as he was ordered to do because he had feelings for her? Rubbish, that is. Araelya couldn't stand for such an idiotic accusation. They had had a moment before, but that had nothing to do with _feelings_.

"You say you could've captured me faster than Lee, yet you didn't." Araelya's voice commanded the attention of all those around her. "You are all talk, Captain Xander. I know Teague all too well and I think I have just come to know the reason that he chose such a worthless crew, such as this one, to deliver me to him." The crew blinked at her and silently urged her to continue. She looked each man in the eye and let the silence draw out before she said, "You are all cowards. He will refuse you the reward that you were promised, I'm sure of it, because he knows you won't argue with him."

"That's enough," Xander's tone was dangerous, but it didn't stop Araelya.

"You are all too afraid of him to stand against him. Captain Teague likes people who fear him, it makes them easy to control. That is why he hates me, you know. I questioned his reasoning and when it came to the point of breaking, I sunk his ship and murdered his crew. I was _not_ going to live under the command of a power hungry pirate."

"Take her away." Xander was trying to block out the truthful words that Araelya spoke. He refused to believe her when she said Teague would disappoint them and refuse to pay.

"You won't get so much as a shilling from Captain Teague. Mark my words, Xander."

"Take them both away. _Now_."

Araelya smiled with pleasure at winning her battle. She had gotten in Xander's head. He would be helping her and Lee before sunset. But until then Araelya was to be locked up in the brig with Lee. And Jack and Barbossa and the others were sailing out of her life forever.

* * *

Lee was quiet in his cell for the longest time. Araelya thought of speaking to him, but she left him alone with his thoughts. Much to her surprise, he was the first to speak to her.

"I'm sorry I brought you here."

Araelya almost couldn't believe her ears. Lee had apologized for doing his job? She starred at him with an open mouth.

"Excuse me?" she said in shock.

In the shadows Araelya could see him roll his eyes. "Don't make me say it again, you pig."

Araelya smiled at him. "Thanks. It's good to know when you are wrong. And, Lee, you are wrong most of the time."

"No need to be a know-it-all. I take my apology back."

"Too late." Araelya crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the filthy cell door.

"I should've known Xander would do something like this. He is not a man of his word." Lee looked troubled. Araelya almost got the urge to comfort him, but she reminded herself why she was in this mess. Lee was a filthy pirate, and that was all he would ever be. No matter how he might look at her or hold her or treat her, she had to remember that.

"Araelya, do you really think Captain Teague won't keep his bargain?"

"I'm positive he won't. Not after how long he has waited."

The conversation was put to an end when two men of the crew came down to get them. One of the crew members was know by the name Kay. He was known to Araelya as the man who had tried to rape her previously on the _Cassiopeia_. She could recognize his nasty snarls and his foul smell from anywhere.

"We can't be there already," Lee said with concern. "Where are you taking us?"

Araelya's attacker was the one to speak. "Captain wants to punish you further." His nasty grimace made the hairs stand tall on Araelya's arms. She backed away from him slightly, a movement that Lee noticed.

The cell doors were unlocked and they were both taken out by the two men. Araelya squirmed under the grip of Kay. He held her close to his large body. Araelya had to stop herself from gagging at his smell.

"Jon," Kay hollered to the other man. "Take him up. I need a minute with the lass."

Araelya immediately tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her.

"The Captain will be mad that you're late," she tried to convince him to take her above deck along with Lee. She knew all too well what Kay was planning to do with her, and she didn't like the thought of it.

As much as she hated looking to Lee for help, she had to. She couldn't fight off Kay, he was a giant. She needed Lee, even though she would never admit that to him. He had told her before that he wouldn't let any member of the crew harm her, and she was going to make sure he kept his word.

She locked eyes with Lee as he was on his way up the steps, and in that short moment she knew that he had remembered his promise also. He too hated the thought of anyone touching Araelya- anyone but himself, that is. He gave Araelya a slight nod, setting everything in motion.

Lee jerked his elbow up and knocked Jon, his own captor, under the chin. Meanwhile, Kay held Araelya around the waist as tight as he could. He lifted her from the ground and took her in the opposite direction of Lee, towards the back of the brig. Araelya kicked and clawed at his arms, but he wouldn't release her.

Lee was too busy fighting off Jon to help her. Jon was a skinny and tall man. Lee could beat him easily if he had had a sword or a weapon of some sorts, but he didn't. Jon pulled out his own sword and snarled at Lee.

"Come on, mate," Lee said, holding his hands up in defense. "There is no need for this. You and I both know that what is about to happen is wrong."

Jon shook his head. "Sorry, Lee." He didn't _sound_ sorry. "We are no longer on the same side." With his final words he swung his sword at Lee ferociously.

Lee ducked and dodged the blade skillfully. His attention was drawn to Araelya when he heard her call his name.

He whipped his head around to see her holding onto a cell bar, Kay trying desperately to drag her away. Araelya was kicking at him, but it did no good. Her black hair was flying every which way as she jerked her body away from him.

While Lee was distracted Jon sliced at his arm; a deep cut drawing blood. Lee hissed in pain and kicked him hard in the knee. Jon fell to the ground and dropped his sword. Lee didn't hesitate to pick it up and run to Araelya's aid.

He swung his sword at Kay, but he barely cut his thick skin. Kay took out his own sword and engaged in a duel with Lee, Araelya temporarily forgotten about.

Araelya looked around frantically for a weapon of her own. The only thing in the brig was the set of cell keys that Kay must have dropped. She thought of locking herself in a cell, so that no one could get to her, but she needed to help Lee, who appeared to be loosing the fight.

Kay had Lee pressed against the wall, his sword at his throat. Kay growled, spit flying onto Lee's face. The sword slowly pressed into Lee's throat. Blood trickled down Lee's neck as the blade drove deeper.

Seeing Lee a few moments before death made Araelya want to vomit. She hadn't realized it until now, but she wanted him alive. Imagining a world without him was not something she could picture. She couldn't explain her feelings. Maybe it was because Lee had saved her skin so many times, that she felt she needed to return the favor?

Araelya took off running towards Kay, the cell keys clutched tight in her hands. She leaped into the air and landed on his back. Rage coursed through her veins giving her the strength to hold onto him. She took the cell key and drove it into Kay's eye. Hot thick blood quickly covered her hands. She didn't stop shoving the key deeper and deeper. Kay let out a blood curdling shout, but still Araelya help tight. She held on, even when Kay fell to the ground.

Lee had to drag her off of him to get her to stop twisting the key in his face. She didn't fight against him. She let Lee take her a few feet away from Kay, but she watched him writhe on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. Lee pulled her against the farthest wall. She leaned against it with ease. She couldn't take her eyes off of Kay. She felt numb all over, and Lee's words echoed in her head, only she couldn't understand them.

Araelya didn't notice, but Lee was looking at her with _fear_. He couldn't help but think of what Jack had said about her. She was a monster, he had said. She could kill and not feel a thing. Lee was even more afraid when he saw the corners of her mouth turn up slightly into a small smile. She was _happy_ with her clever work; _happy_ that Kay hadn't died but that he was suffering from loosing at eye.

Whilst Lee was starring at what he though was the danger, the _real_ danger was behind him. Jon stood up, fully recovered from his downfall, and took out his gun. Without a moment of thought or hesitation he fired. His hands were shaking and his face was blood red. He shook all over with _rage_ from the sight of Kay.

Lee took in a short breath and looked at Araelya with a shocked expression before he fell into her arms, blood gushing from his shoulder.


	11. Sins Washed Away

Araelya's heart skipped a beat. She reached for Lee as he fell. The world moved in slow motion. She was pretty sure she screamed, but she couldn't hear it in her own ears. She pressed on Lee's wound and ripped up cloth from her sleeve to cover the wound. The bullet had gone into his shoulder and stopped. She didn't have time to dig out the bullet, and Lee was loosing blood fast.

"Stay with me," she mumble to him over and over again.

His eyes were wide open, starring up passed Araelya. She clung to him tightly and cried out hysterically, though no tears dropped from her eyes.

Jon smiled victoriously and was now at Araelya's side. He held the gun to her head and pulled at her arm, getting her to stand up.

She fought against him and held onto Lee. "I'm so sorry," she whispered to him, along with other nonsense. She was hysterical and didn't really know what she was saying or what she was apologizing for. Actually, she did know. She was apologizing for being the reason he was bleeding on the floor and the reason Xander turned against him in the first place. She had been the reason for the death of many men, but this man was significantly different. He died because he was _saving_ her. No one had ever tried to do that before. No one believed in her like Lee did. And now she had let the only man who cared for her... slip though her fingers.

Araelya was drug up the stairs. The last she saw of Lee, he was choking on his own blood.

* * *

Captain Xander was taken aback at the sight of Araelya. She was drenched in blood and her eyes were wild. She looked like an animal who had just fed on it's prey.

"What the _devil_ happened?" Xander demanded of Jon.

Jon was still pressing his gun into the side of Araelya. "Her and Lee put up a fight, sir. We couldn't keep them under control."

"Where is Lee and Kay?"

Araelya's eyes saddened at the sound of Lee's name. It was all her fault.

"Captain, Kay was stabbed in the eye by her. Lee was too much trouble. I had no choice but to shoot him."

Xander looked furious, but he wasn't too upset because Araelya was still alive. All he needed was to turn her over to Teague.

"Roge," Xander turned to one of his crew members. "Clean up the brig and take care of Kay's eye." He then turned back to Araelya. "Get her cleaned up."

Araelya let herself be pushed away into a room. She changed her clothes, not knowing who was watching her. Most of the blood was scrubbed off of her by one of the crew members. She starred blankly at the floor, feeling numb and emotionless. She didn't see Kay anymore, but she could hear his screams as someone pulled the key out of his eye.

She didn't know what they were going to do with Lee's body. She wanted to see him again, but if she did see him in a lifeless form, she might loose her mind more than she already had.

Araelya decided that she _did_ deserve to be tortured by Captain Teague. She would let him do to her whatever he wanted. She had cause too much hurt for everyone in the entire world. No one loved her. No one wanted her alive. Every pirate and civilian alive had hunted her before. It was time her evil reign came to an end. It's a shame that her end came so soon, but it's what everyone wants.

She only wished she could apologize to the few living people that she had cause heartache to. Not that her silly words could make anything better, but she still wanted a chance to try it out.

A chance that would never come.

* * *

The island where Edward Teague was hiding out was a dark and rocky place. The air dropped a few degrees and a thick fog settled over the island. The _Cassiopeia_ was to it's final destination.

The entire crew was loaded into row boats. Everyone was to go ashore to deliver Araelya. In normal circumstances Araelya would've been honored that all the men came because they were so afraid she would escape. These men thought high of her skills. She had made her reputation known to them all. A reputation that she now regretted.

They all marched into a dark cave that was lit only by a few torches hung along the walls. Araelya shuddered at the stench of death and the human bones that littered the walkway. She was entering her literal nightmare.

Her stomach dropped when they entered the opening room in the cave, reviewing all the horrors she was to face for the rest of her short life. Stalagmites and stalactites poked around the cave. Sitting on a thrown with human heads hanging above him on ropes was Captain Edward Teague of Madagascar. He controlled the waters around this area. And he controlled whatever was about to happen.

He had a giant hat with feathers on it. His eyes were squinted, hidden under his wrinkled face. His beard was in two braids as brown and grey as his long hair. His fingers were bedazzled with rings and his neck was decorated with treasures. His crew stood at attention all around him, all sneering an eyeing Araelya.

Araelya stepped into the moonlight that shone from a hole in the cave roof. Teague groaned with approval and tapped his long nails on the side of his throne.

"We held up our end of the bargain. Where is the money?" Xander tried to act tough and unafraid when he spoke, but Araelya saw through him, as did Teague.

"What took you so long?" Teague barely opened his mouth when he spoke, but he was heard very clearly.

"We ran into many problems along the way. She is a handful."

"You think I don't know her ways? You should've delivered her sooner."

Xander glanced at Araelya with hatred. He was starting to realize that she was right about what she had said before. She claimed that Teague wouldn't pay them for their lousy job and that he had chosen them only because of how dispensable they were.

"If the task should've been so easy," Xander said, "then why didn't you go get her yourself?"

Teague stood up, clearly getting angry; he was known for his short temper. "You know that I would've drawn too much attention to myself."

"I-"

Teague interrupted him. "I have had enough of this. Kill them all. Bring me the girl."

Teague's crew moved faster than any crew Araelya had ever seen. Half of Xander's men were dead before he even drew his sword. Xander did well defending himself, but he was hopelessly out numbered.

Araelya stood motionless as the events unraveled around her. Teague stood up and she noticed the chains in his hands. She hadn't realized it, but she was slowly moving towards him. It was almost as if he had put her in a trance that was making her walk. She looked away from his eyes and stopped moving.

One of Teague's men was about to grab Araelya when Xander drove a sword through his chest, causing blood to splatter onto Araelya. Xander grabbed onto Araelya and held the sword to her throat. Everyone stopped moving and stood deathly still.

"I'll kill her," Xander said flatly. "You won't get your chance to torture your own _granddaughter."_

Teague thought it was a joke. "Granddaughter? What lousy attempt is this? Trying to salvage the deal still, are we?

"She claims to be the child of Jack Sparrow."

Teague's hate for Araelya grew even more. He physically shook with anger. "No heir of mine will make a fool of me like she has done."

Araelya grinned a small bit then flinched when Xander pressed the sword harder on her throat.

"Well you won't get a chance to punish her for it, unless you pay me."

"You are a fool."

Xander shrugged. "Maybe."

He was slowly backing out of the cave. No one could follow him or he would slit Araelya's throat. They looked on helplessly, letting him take her away.

Xander turned to run for the rowboats and take her back to his ship, except his ship was no longer able to sail. While he had been in the cave, Teague had his men set the _Cassiopeia_ a blaze. It was being consumed in flames and Xander had no way of escaping the hell that he had sailed to.

Teague planned to hunt him down on the island later. He let him go so easily because he knew he could not hide from him for forever, especially in his own home.

"Bloody hell," Xander mumbled to himself. The flames illuminated his eyes and Araelya could see the sadness and horror behind them.

Normally she would've convinced him to let her go, but she didn't care what happened to her right now, so she would go with the flow, and let him drag her around the inescapable island.

"We have to hide somewhere," Xander said to her. "Keep up." He drug her through the forest at a fast pace.

She stumbled and ran with her arms still tied behind her back. She knew this could only end in Xander's death and her being taken to Teague. This was only delaying their fate.

Araelya ran into Xander when he stopped suddenly. He was listening for something. Araelya thought he had become paranoid but then she heard something too. Someone was with them. The leaves were rustling and voices could be heard. This was it. Teague's men had to be surrounding them. Any minute now they would come out and surprise them.

A man flew from the bushes and with a swift stroke he killed Xander. Araelya watched his body crumple to the floor in a heap of blood. Araelya look up in the face of Xander's killer. Much to her surprise she did not find one of Teague's men, but she saw that it was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

Araelya gasped and her eyes widened. "What are y-"

"I know. Don't think about it too much. I too am questioning why I'm here." Jack acted like it was fate that had brought him out of captivity and to this island, but he had come for Araelya and her alone. It had to be the first time in a long time that he did something that would not benefit himself, but someone he cared for. Araelya was his family and just like his own father, Edward Teague, had been there for him when he truly needed him the most, he would stop by in Araelya's life from time to time as well. And Jack Sparrow couldn't be more proud of this female pirate to call his own.

In that moment, Araelya was so overwhelmed that all the emotions she had been trying to kill, exploded out of her in a rush.

She remembered all the cold cells she was forced into, and the Royal Navy running after her constantly. She thought of how she had disrespected Captain Teague's men and how malicious and terrifying he had looked under the pale moonlight. She recalled all the lonely nights she had spent with not a family, but with a hunger so great it ate her from the inside out. The images of Lee went through her head at full speed; Lee smiling and teasing her, Lee sleeping next to her on Cannibal Island, Lee holding her to him and kissing her... That was all gone now. Lee was gone.

Araelya took rushed steps toward Jack, making him think she was going to attack him. He stepped back cautiously, but Araelya collided into him hard, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Finally, hot tears ran down her face and onto Jacks shirt. Most of her life she had no one to comfort her. She was so alone in the world all the time. Lee was the only person who had started helping her and being kind to her, but he was gone. Knowing that she had a friend like Jack, she couldn't help but feel so overjoyed. She needed him, even if she didn't act like it sometimes, and she was glad he wanted her in his life.

Jack was shocked by her hug at first, and he stood with his arms out and away from her, almost like she was a diseased stranger hugging him and not his own daughter. But after a while he wrapped his arms around her as well and gave her the comfort she needed. He smiled softly and pulled her hair out of her face.

"Araelya, we have to go before Teague catches up," he said slowly, trying his best not to upset her anymore than she already was.

When Araelya pulled away from Jack. She looked as if nothing had happened. Her eyes were not red or puffy from crying, she looked normal. But letting the tears and sadness out of her was creating a fresh start for herself. She put Lee out of her mind and got back into the mindset of a pirate, once and for all. Nothing could hold her back; she had to let go of her regrets and burdens at some point. They would do no good to be remembered, the past was in the past, and there was no changing that.

Jack cleared his throat and pointed towards the shore. "Go to the _Pearl_. Mr. Gibbs has a boat ready to take you to it. Don't worry about Barbossa, the old hag has gone off to more plundering." Jack didn't mention all the offers he made Barbossa and all he had paid him to get him to leave the _Pearl_ , but it wasn't important.

"What if Teague gets to me first?"

Jack smiled reassuringly. "Leave it to me."

Araelya nodded and turned to leave. She glanced back at Jack as she was leaving and he tipped his hat at her in a silent goodbye.

* * *

"Well," Teague muttered from his chair. "If it isn't my beloved Jackie."

Jack Sparrow had come into Teague's hideout. He knew all the in's and out's of this cave, he did grow up here, after all. "Good to see you, Dad."

Teague grimaced, which was the closest thing to a smile that he ever got. "Come to visit me, have you?"

"I think you know why I'm here," Jack tried his best to keep a joyful tone, but the dark look Teague gave him made his confidence falter.

"Is it true," Teague said. "Is that girl my granddaughter?"

There was a long pause. Only the sound of Teague's men shifting uncomfortably could be heard.

"I honestly don't know. But I am proud if she truly is my child. She has to be the greatest pirate in the Caribbean." It was hard for Jack to admit that, but he did say it with shame. He was a proud pirate.

Teague scoffed. "There was a time when that was you, you know. There was a time when that was _me."_

Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "Have to out grow the job sometime, aye?"

"I suppose so." He sighed heavily. "I can see that you care about her."

"How can I not? You cared about me, right? Wanted me to follow in your footsteps? I merely want the same."

"Well, Jackie, I expect you to be there when she needs. I still want you to follow in my footsteps, so I expect you to with this child."

Jack smiled and rolled a gold coin on his knuckles. "Have I ever disappointed you?"

The two smiled knowingly and nodded at one another. They both knew she was capable of handling herself, but Araelya did need a helping hand sometimes. She needed someone to tell her that things were going to be alright. She may be the best pirate in the Caribbean, but she was still human. And still crazy, just like Jack.

And right now she needed Jack to tell her to get off her ass and find a ship and crew as good as his own.


	12. New Chapters

"Weigh anchor!"

"Get to work you filthy dogs, we have work to be doin'!"

"Miss Araelya, if you'll kindly step aside."

"Blast! Put your back into it, mates!"

Shouts echoed around Araelya aboard the _Black Pearl._ She was, at the moment, content and safe. Jack had worked things out with Teague. She agreed to not cross paths with him or anger him anymore than she already has. Now that she was only being hunted by the Royal Navy again, she needed a plan.

"You can't be staying here forever," Jack said to her, leaning up on the railing of the ships, same as her. As much as Jack loved Araelya's thieving skills, the two butted heads quite often. It was not a smart thing to have them both on the same ship as a permanent case.

"I know, but what am I to do? Hide again? I can't, not anymore."

"No, no. Get your own ship and crew."

Araelya looked at him in annoyance. "You know very well why I can't do that." When Jack gave her a puzzled look of stupidity, she continued on and explained. "I have a high bounty on my head. No one will sail under the command of such a reckless pirate as myself. Not to mention the fact that I'm a woman; a _child_."

Jack grinned. "You are no more reckless than I, and I have the most loyal crew in the Caribbean. As for the woman thing, I knew of a female pirate by the name of Elizabeth, once. She commanded the _Empress,_ and was made the Pirate Lord of Singapore and the South China Sea. She was even voted the new Pirate King a while back."

"Elizabeth? You mean Will Turner's maiden? I know of her; everyone does."

Jack turned his head toward her fast and staged an act of innocence. "What? No- nope. Different Elizabeth, I can assure you." He didn't like Elizabeth being identified as Will Turner's, only because a long time ago he had hoped she would chose him. It was a false hope, needless to say.

Araelya rolled her eyes. "If you insist. But I know of many lady captains, and none of them are as young and stupid as I."

"You might be mad as a march hare, but you are _not_ stupid. Anyone would be honored to sail under your command."

Araelya bit her lip and starred down at the waters moving around the ship.

"We will take you to Tortuga. You can pick up a ship and crew there," Jack said finally, not giving her any say in the matter.

Jack walked away and Araelya let him leave her be. Her stomach fluttered with the nervousness of starting a new phase in her life. She was excited to find men in Tortuga who would be willing to follow under her command. The only thing that truly bothered her was facing it all alone. She wished Lee were here with her, which only made her doubt herself more. He would've wanted her to man up and get her own ship and crew. He and Jack both believed she could do it, so it must be possible.

 _"Screeee!"_

Araelya spun on her heels at the sound of a screech, her heart beating fast.

On the floor of the deck she saw Jack the monkey looking up at her with big eyes. She hadn't the slightest idea of how it had gotten back on the ship, but she was glad for it.

Maybe now she wouldn't be facing the world alone.

Letting the monkey onto her shoulder, she smiled into the open seas and closed her eyes. This is what she loved about life. She could smell and feel the freedom enveloping her. The ship she was on moved fast, the wind crashed into her.

Soon all the waters would be hers. She could feel it; she knew it to be true.

This was her pirate's life.

* * *

 **Hello! This is the author here! I hope you have enjoyed this journey, but it has come to an end, I'm afraid to say. Please let me know if you would want me to write another story about Araelya! Or if you want any other story relating to pirates or anything at all really, just message me or leave a suggestion in the reviews.**

 **I love everyone that had read this all the way through. Thank you for your support and please tell me what you want next.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
